


Black and White Lovers

by Carter_Vincent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anxiety, Colour Blind AU, Deaf AU, M/M, mentions of abuse, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:22:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_Vincent/pseuds/Carter_Vincent
Summary: In a universe where just about everyone sees in black and white until first contact with their Soul Mate, Dirk Strider doesn't really understand when he walks into someone and they ask him if he sees the colours. Striders have always seen in colour. Of course, that doesn't mean he can ignore how hot the male feels when they touch.





	1. Broken Noses and Silenced Colours

**Author's Note:**

> This is role play between my friend, @vitavilis (instagram), and me. I'm the Striders, Pax is John. Other characters are tossed up between us.

Black. White. Grey. White. Darker grey. Pale, painfully bright white. That's all John saw, looking up at the sky, down at the asphalt beneath his feet. Clouds, rocks, trees, people, even his own hands and clothes. All, black, white. He was used to it. People talked about color like it was something amazing. John didn't think much of it. You couldn't miss what you've never had, after all.  
The last refrains from Beethoven's fifth faded from his ears and John imagined the notes fluttering from his earbuds and going to lay against the clouds. Sheet music, he'd been told, had no color even to those who saw the entire spectrum. Just black notes on white paper. So that was how John saw the world. The world was sheet music, and the people were the notes, cacophonous and chaotic as a cat's paws along piano keys.  
Plink, plink, plink. Clang, clang, clang.  
John ducked a chattering group of pale haired women. In an alcove near the flower shop John passed, he witnessed, though briefly, a couple pointing out flowers and giggling like they had never seen the blooms before. Color. They were seeing it, and John didn't envy them one bit. He couldn't. sure, he probably had a soulmate somewhere in the world, but the odds of finding them were too imbalanced, too small for him to concern himself with it.  
Blue. It popped into his head out of nowhere. That was the color he had claimed. His color, though he would never see it. The word was nice to him. Sonorously pleasing and simple. Blue blue blue. John pushed his way into the coffee shop he had become a regular in, and headed for the counter, steps lightening a bit in time to the cheerful pianoforte gavotte playing through his buds.  
Hearing was taken for granted. A simple thing that you don't think about. That is, until you lose it. Dirk had definitely taken hearing for granted until he was about six years old. He hadn't had many symptoms, Mumps wasn't that aggressive of an illness. His salivary glands had swollen just a bit but he didn't talk much anyway so it was fine. That was, until, he could hardly close his mouth, breathing became difficult, he couldn't hear. His older brother took him to the hospital then, not knowing what else to do. Striders didn't typically go to things like hospitals but he didn't want his little brother to die and their father definitely wasn't going to help.  
It'd been to late at that point. Dirk received the vaccine, the swelling went down, he could breath again. But he was never better, not fully. From then on, he was deaf.  
Their family didn't have the money for hearing aids, let alone any sort of implant or corrective surgery. So, he was taken from public school to be home schooled for both academics and to learn how to speak correctly. With his hands, that is. He learned over the years to say small things verbally but he mostly communicated with his hands. His little brother learned with him, his older brother too, his father refused. Not that that mattered, on his older brother's eighteen birthday their father passed.  
That had been the best birthday for any of the Strider brothers.  
Coffee was Dirk's only saving grace. Now 17, he was a "genius", building and selling robots, making computer programs and AIs. His older brother was a successful movie director and actor, his younger obsessed with making music. They made a good amount of money between the three of them. But apparently not enough to have any damn coffee in their house anywhere. So he had to go to the nearby coffee shop. Dirk was a pretty huge introvert- for good reason, he thought.  
Sighing, he stepped inside the shop, enjoying the warmth. It was freezing outside, Washington's December trying to kill the Texan boy. He looked down at his phone as he headed to the counter, and, being the flawless Strider he was, stepped on his shoelaces. He tripped and smacked his face into the back of a significantly shorter male that was in front of him. He quickly righted himself, his pale and freckled cheeks dusting pink.  
"Sorry," he said loudly, enough so that it could he heard over the boy's music, his voice hoarse from hardly ever being used. People glanced at him for practically shouting then returned their attention where it had been.  
John, standing at the counter, stared up at the chalkboard menu. It was a bit of an act though. Both the baristas and John knew what he wanted. He grinned a bit at the exasperated sigh. "Hey, Monty, can I get a-" Monty was already reaching for a grande. John didn't get the chance to finish his order before some force from behind had him stumbling forward.  
"Sorry!" Was his response even though he wasn't the one doing the pushing. Just good old training from his dad, honestly. He turned and blinked, wondering why it felt like someone was taking an ice pick to his skull. Something was wrong with his eyes. The gray and black and white of his sheet music world was bleeding out.  
This here was why Dirk didn't go outside. He always had to get himself into situations where he had to speak. Like breaking his nose on someone's back- god, when he touched it, he flinched just hardly. It was going to bruise. He bruised easily, to be fair.  
He subconsciously pushed his sunglasses further up his nose as he took his hand, in a fist with his knuckles out, and placed it on his chest, making it in several circles. It was a known sign, one most people knew. Doing it over and over just meant he was saying it multiple times in a row. That paired with a slightly panicked expression.  
**Sorry!**  
Maybe coffee wasn't worth it.  
Oh look. Two years of ASL as opposed to Spanish or French finally paid off. john, through his weird ass possible hallucination took note of the sign and the person making it. He forced himself to remember how to say **It's okay,** mouthing it as he signed it. Jesus Christ his head was hurting. Distracted, he looked down at his shirt. Blue that was actually just gray...except it wasn't gray anymore, nor was it black or white. So it only stood to reason that he was seeing blue.  
Dirk blinked behind his sunglasses, genuinely surprised to see him reply in sign language. Given, his motions were a bit unsure but they were correct. It was then he noticed he had dropped his phone but he was a bit distracted. The male seemed lost. God, he hoped he hadn't concussed another person with a headbutt. Given, the only other person it had happened too was his younger brother while wrestling.  
He pointed at him with his right hand then made a fist with his thumb pointing to the ceiling and moved it in a circle. **Are you okay?**  
John nodded. **I'm fine, thanks.** Except for the colors replacing everything he had ever known. Poor John had no idea what to do with himself at that point. He focused for the time being on recalling the lessons he had mostly slept through. **Do...you...see the colors?**  
He was confused by the question, tilting his head to the side just hardly. He looked around the room for a moment then pulled his sunglasses up to check more. Nothing was new for him?  
He moved both his hands down to about his hips, flat with the palms toward the ceiling, shaking them back and forth a few times. Taking his right hand, he put it up at his chin, fingers splayed out and fluttered them. **What colors?**  
John's stomach dropped. Dirk didn't see the colors. It was just John. John was hallucinating. Maybe he was insane. Maybe he was getting there. He just wanted nothing more than to go back home, turn off all the lights, and sit in darkness with no colors to assault his eyes. **Sorry. Never mind.** He shuffled past Dirk, shoulder brushing his. Screw coffee. John would need therapy.  
He watched him for a moment, confused beyond belief. His shoulder felt hot, getting his attention for just a second before he quickly picked up his phone and went after the dark haired male.  
Outside, he caught up to him in just a few strides, reaching out and taking his hand. He let go instantly, his face flushing a darker red than before.  
Red. Color. Color color colorcolorcolor and John was alone in seeing it. He stared at Dirk, looking twice as lost then as he had before. **Hi?**  
He half waved then pointed at himself and took his hands down to about his chest. He held his third fingers and pinkies with his thumbs, his index and middle fingers out straight, tapping the knuckle of his right finger finger on the knuckle of his left index in an X. He then pointed toward the sky with his pointer finger, his thumb and other three fingers pinched together to make an O. He closed his fist, thumb across his fingers with his pinkie pointing up, then moved his thumb over his last two fingers again as his pointer and middle came up, crossed over each other. Moving his thumb from his two folded fingers and unralving his out fingers to point away from each other, he placed his thumb up so the tip was in the space between them. **Hi. My name is Dirk.**  
He pointed at John, placed his hands down at his hips with the palms to the sky, and shook them back and forth then repeated the sign with making an X. **What is your name?**  
John was having a hard time keeping up with Dirk's signing, but somehow managed, even with all the colors catching his eye around them. "I'm John," he said out loud, forgetting for a second before he repeated himself in sign.  
Dirk smiled a bit, but seemed concerned. John didn't really look okay at the moment he looked practically scared. Was Dirk scary?  
He pointed at John then took his hands to about his chest, closed at first but opening them as he brought them closer to himself, and then pointed at himself. **Are you scared of me?**  
John shook his head. **No, I am okay.** He was confused though. If Dirk didn't see the colors, why was he there? Oh a red sports car behind a yellow volkswagen.  
He nodded his head. He held his left hand, palm to the sky, then quickly put his right hand at the heel of his left hand, quickly sliding it to his fingertips. He then folded down his three fingers with his thumbs flat up with his pointers to the sky and tapping his knuckles together then pointed at John. **Nice to meet you.**  
**Nice to meet you too.** That dark room with its monochromatic simplicity was sounding more and more appealing. This guy was good looking and all, but John's head was pounding and he was terrified of what was going on with his eyes. **I'm** he licked his lips. **I'm seeing color. I was not before.**  
He raised an eyebrow. He brought his hand up and fluttered his fingers then took his two fingers to his cheeks, folded in half and bringing them up to point at his eyes with his knuckles. **Colour blind?**  
John nodded. **Everyone is colorblind. Or they are supposed to be, unless they have met their soulmate. Aren't you?**  
Dirk stared for a moment then stared around and looked back to him with a confused expression. He shook his head as he pointed at his ear then brought it down with his jaw to point at the corner of his lips. **I'm deaf.**  
John was so confused. **But everyone I know is colorblind except for people with their soulmates?** His signing was slow and unsure and he messed up a lot of grammar.  
Dirk seemed very confused by this. He put his hand to his throat so he could speak. "Not me?" He asked in his hoarse voice, a bit louder than necessary still so he could feel the vibrations easily.  
John blinked, baffled by the sudden presence of voice. He ran both hands through his hair. **You aren't colorblind?** he started panicking a little, trying to process everything. Dirk had never been colorblind. John had never seen color until Dirk bumped into him. John had no soulmate...but was seeing in color... **I'm sorry.** "I gotta go," he said aloud, turning quickly. He was going insane. It was the only possibility.  
Again, like just a minute before, he took his hand and turned him around. "..num..ber?" He said much slower, it not being a word he was use to saying.  
"Uh..." Why the hell not. **Okay, phone?** He wasn't sure if Dirk could lip read or not.  
Dirk nodded and got out his phone, his hand hot. He held out his phone to him, a new contact opened already.  
John typed in his name and number, blinking at the screen colors before giving it back to Dirk.  
He pointed at himself then pretended to text on his phone and pointed at him. **I will text you.** He waved then hurried back inside the coffee shop.  
John stood there, staring after him. okay. but...why? John headed home, no coffee and a raging headache.  
Dirk got himself a large black coffee then returned to his house to work on his schoolwork. Once done his work, he moved onto continuing a new model for one of his older robots, Sawtooth. After a while, John came into mind. He got his phone from his pocket and stared at the contact for a while.  
What sort of text did you start with someone like this?  
DIRK: Want to see something cool?  
He sent before he could stop himself. Would that be weird?  
John was doing exactly as he had planned, sitting in his darkened bedroom, contemplating life. the text made him jump. dirk, from the coffee shop.  
JOHN: ...sure?  
Dirk brought up his camera and stepped away from his robotic friend and take a picture of him. His chest was currently open so Dirk could work on his 'heart' but besides that, he was complete. He hesitated then sent the picture to him.  
DIRK: I make robots. This is Sawtooth.  
he blinked, awed.  
JOHN: that is so cool!.  
DIRK: Thank you. I have a lot more, it's my job. I could make you one if you have about $400,000 to spare.  
JOHN: oh my god no. im broke. college tuition .  
Dirk smiled at his phone, laughing a bit.  
DIRK: College? How old are you?  
JOHN: twenty. you?  
DIRK: Bullshit, you are not 20. You were like a head and a half shorter than me  
JOHN: oh fight me. i just havent had my last growth spurt yet  
DIRK: I don't want to fight you, I think your back broke my nose, man. I'm 17, 18 next week.  
JOHN: well shit. when i was seventeen i was sticking live lobster's in my principal's office, not doing cool stuff like building robots  
DIRK: I've been homeschooled since I was six and if I did that to my brother, he would attack me with his swords. I've working with robotics since I was about 11.  
JOHN: amazing. ive been on piano since i was six, but it doesnt really serve nearly as much of a purpose as robotics.  
DIRK: Music is awesome, man. My younger brother and I both make music, but he actually sells his on the internet and stuff.  
JOHN: ive only ever sold one or two compositions. one paid for a bunch of my college. the other is just...drifting in case of emergency.  
DIRK: We all make a good amount of money, I would say, separately. Together, ha. My younger, Dave, is a junior in highschool but he's 15 and going to be graduating just after his 16th birthday because he piled himself with classes this year and had started a year early.  
JOHN: genius family. my older sister, jane is ceo to this company our grandma left her. my younger cousin is a vet, and her brother is god knows where, traveling around  
DIRK: That's cool. My older brother is a movie director, script writer, and an actor so we don't see much of him anymore besides on tv and shit.  
JOHN: ah. im sorry you dont see him much. i dont see my siblings much either.  
DIRK: It doesn't bother us much. Dave and I are good together.  
JOHN: im glad!  
DIRK: So what were you trying to say about colors earlier?  
He stared at the phone, trying to figure out how to explain.  
JOHN: well for most people, theyre colorblind until their soulmate touches them. that was an awkward thing...ive been colorblind my whole life...til you bumped into me  
Dirk blinked, staring at his phone screen for a long moment before responding.  
DIRK: I don't believe in soulmates. Neither me or my brothers are colorblind, man. But my friend said the same thing. Her and her soulmate are getting married in a few years.  
John nodded to himself. A silent affirmation.  
JOHN: then it's probably because im so in love with myself, huh?  
He was making an attempt at humor and failing.  
DIRK: We could be soulmates. Maybe we are supposed to be in love.  
JOHN: maybe.  
John wasn't sure how he'd feel if the really were meant to be together. It was one thing to imagine it. It was another to actually find them.  
DIRK: Do you like seeing colors? You seemed pretty overwhelmed.  
JOHN: im...not sure. i mean. i like color...but i dont like all of this all at once thing.  
DIRK: Fair enough, I guess. I wouldn't really know.  
JOHN: i dunno, im still under the impression that i could have done without the headache  
DIRK: Same. My nose is red as shit, man.  
JOHN: i meant the sensory headache. and im sorry!  
DIRK: I knew what you meant. Why are you sorry? I was looking at my phone while walking in a relatively crowded area without being able to hear.  
JOHN: cause you got hurt  
DIRK: Because of my own lack of paying attention. My skin is sensetive so don't worry.  
JOHN: if you say so  
John was still feeling guilty. Getting hit in the nose, break or not, was not pleasant  
DIRK: I'm an albino, so yeah, I do say so.  
JOHN: ohkay  
John hummed a bit to himself. Dirk smiled softly at his phone for a moment.  
DIRK: I have to continue on Sawtooth. We should hang out some time.  
JOHN: im pretty much always free in the afternoons. i take morning classes.  
DIRK: I feel like that wouldn't be prefered but I'm basing that over how much Dave complains about being tired because of school. Then again, he has like 17 classes, counting online. I'm usually "free" in the evenings because I work on my robotics most the day.  
DIRK: But I am my own boss, so I think I could go for a sick day.  
JOHN: im kind of a morning person. i got into the pattern of waking up early in high school and saw no reason to break it.  
Dirk set his phone down to do a bit of smoldering on the heart. About an hour pasted before he was done. He took a picture of it and sent it to John,  
DIRK: Ripped my heart out for you. Do you like it?  
He had been told in the past, he wasn't the greatest at flirting.  
John laughed for a good minute, goof that he was.  
JOHN: i love it.  
He smiled softly,  
DIRK: Great. I have to get to work on my actual work (Sawtooth is personal) so I guess I'll talk to you later or tomorrow. If that's okay.  
JOHN: alrighty. talk to you then!  
Even in the middle of a little crisis, john was looking forward to it.


	2. Velveeta Nachos

Dirk spent the rest of the day and into the early morning working on his current job. Hours in, his little brother came home from hanging out with his friend and brought him more coffee. Greatly appreciated. As he did many nights, he fell asleep at his workbench, surrounded by nuts, and bolts, and screws, and all sorts of tools.   
The following morning, he got himself a coffee and a drink then did his day for schoolwork. Getting out his phone, he read through the texts he and the blue eyed man had shared the previous evening, a small smile.   
DIRK: Good morning.  
John had only ventured out of his room to eat and shower, deciding he was doing well enough to be able to take a sick day from school. the text notification woke him, and he found a little grin spreading across his face.   
JOHN: morning!  
Dirk was quietly amused, given the time. He didn't expect John to respond the same. Then again, he wasn't sure if he had expected him to answer. It's one in the afternoon.   
DIRK: Did you attend your college mister "I swear I'm 20"?  
JOHN: i am twenty! and no. i took a sick day. i dont think i can do much by way of learning withe the state im in. i slept late for once.  
DIRK: Sure you are, Egbert. Is your name pronounced "egg"?  
JOHN: yes. egg-bert  
DIRK: Interesting. I've never met someone with a name like that.  
JOHN: well lucky you mister strider  
DIRK: My name is cooler. Strider.  
JOHN: do you wear stride rite shoes? or chew stride gum?  
DIRK: Yes. We all do. Represent. Do you eat eggs?  
JOHN: of course.  
DIRK: Nice.   
Dirk rolled his eyes to himself, acknowledging how lame he was.  
John made a mental note to buy stride gum for next time they saw each other.   
JOHN: i know right?  
DIRK: Are you feeling good enough to hang out?   
Was that forward?  
JOHN: sure! ill just bring my adjusting lenses  
DIRK: Your what?  
JOHN: glasses with lenses that change tints  
John rolled out of bed, stretching.  
DIRK: What are they for? You were colorblind a day ago, why would you possibly own those?  
JOHN: sunlight is super bright, even when its white. especially when its white. it just dims things. hopefully it works for color too  
DIRK: So you mean sunglasses? Who the fuck calls sunglasses "adjusting lenses"?  
A moment pasted before he sent,   
DIRK: It has occurred to me you were wearing glasses yesterday and there are glasses that darken outside.  
DIRK: My bad.  
JOHN: the genius strider has fallen   
John laughed to himself.  
DIRK: Okay, you know what? Dial down the sass, John.  
JOHN: sorry, dial is broken! im sure you can use your advanced tech skills to fix it  
DIRK: If it gets any higher, maybe you can actually look me in the eye.  
JOHN: low blow. thats supposed to be MY specialty  
DIRK: I'm sure you know all about everything low.  
JOHN: i have friends in low places big guy. watch out  
DIRK: I have trouble believing you know anyone shorter than you.  
JOHN: oh fight me  
DIRK: You would snap like a stubby twig.  
JOHN: i dunno. im real close to very important parts. and im very scrappy  
DIRK: Are you threatening a handjob?  
JOHN: ohmygodno.  
DIRK: Look, John, I know I'm to die for gorgeous but I like to at least kiss first.  
JOHN: you are being such a troll dirk strider   
The mention of a kiss had John's face flushing though  
DIRK: Keep it changing. Never know what Dirk you're getting what day. So is it a date?  
JOHN: sure. what time?  
DIRK: Oh shit, really?   
Wait, what?  
DIRK: I didn't expect you to say yes. I've never been on a date. Kinda  
JOHN: that is the most adorable thing  
DIRK: Okay, fuck you. Striders are not adorable, five year olds claiming to be 20 are adorable.  
JOHN: i AM twenty!   
John huffed and sent a picture of his little footprint certificate from when he was born   
JOHN: see?  
DIRK: Probably fake.   
He chuckled softly, shaking his head.  
JOHN: oh screw you  
DIRK: Wow, a handjob and sex in one night. Maybe I should date more often.  
JOHN: TROOOOLL  
DIRK: Where do you want to go on a date? Your place? I'll bring soda and Velveeta. Maybe candles and a condom.  
John had to step away from the phone, blushing furiously and laughing madly.   
JOHN: you know what. sure. come over. we can watch movies in color and eat nachos  
DIRK: Oh yes, I love movies. You know, as long as the screen is big enough. What's your address?  
JOHN: 413 skaia drive. apartment 612  
DIRK: Oh, fancy college boy life. I'll get the Velveeta.  
JOHN: told you im twenty  
DIRK: You can be in college at 18.  
JOHN: but you have to be older than 18 to get an apartment on skaia  
DIRK: What? Is that really how this state is?  
JOHN: nah, just this college. its cause most freshmen around eighteen stay in the dorms.  
DIRK: I guess that makes sense. What's a good time for a date?  
JOHN: how about eight?  
DIRK: Fantastic. I'll see you then.  
JOHN: looking forward to it  
DIRK: Me too, I think. I'm going to work on Sawtooth for a while now.  
JOHN: im gonna nap  
DIRK: Naps are good. See you later, I guess.   
Dirk sent the text then set his phone down to think about the conversation. It definitely was not how he expected his first date to be set up. Then again, he never really imagined he would ever really go on a date.  
John found that he was unable to sleep for a full hour. Finally, he drifted off, Dirk on his mind.  
At six, he got in the shower for a little over an hour then spent until seven thirty to get his outfit. He didn't do anything special, his usual orange converse, black skinny jeans, and a regular t-shirt. He got Velveeta, and a two liter of orange crush soda.   
He got to John's apartment complex but it took him a total of ten minutes to actually get out of his car and actually find the right room. When he did, he knocked a few quiet times then assumed he wasn't doing it hard enough so banged instead.  
John woke around seven and panicked, thankful that he had showered earlier. his apartment was already neat but he did some more cleaning and organizing, however unnecessary it was. He dressed in some jeans with a blue flannel over a black shirt and got out the ingredients for nachos. All that would need to be done when Dirk arrived was to add the cheese product.  
The knock at the door had him tripping over himself to answer it. **Hey!** He signed enthusiastically after swinging the door open.  
He shifted the grocery bag straps up to his wrist to sign. He waved then held his left hand flat to the ceiling at his stomach then used his right hand, bend slightly, and curved it over to touch his the ends of his fingers into his palm. He then raised his right hand up to eye height, his fingers bent flat then lowered it to John's eyes, pinching his thumb to his fingers and squinting, then made the sign for 'E'. **Hi again, short-e.**  
John stuck out his tongue and stepped aside for Dirk to come in, reaching for the bag.  
He laughed silently and stepped inside, holding the bag back a bit so he wouldn't take it. He pointed to the kitchen section of the apartment with a raised eyebrow, looking back to him.  
John huffed but nodded, tilting his head back towards the kitchen. **I made beef and vegetables to go in the cheese** he signed in so many words.  
He stuck out his tongue and rubbed his hand in a circle over his stomach. **Gross.**   
Dirk walked to the kitchen and set down the bag then pulled out a wipe board and red dry erase marker. He held it up and raised both his brows in question.  
**Not gross** John followed Dirk. he blinked at the board. Huh?  
He rolled his eyes and popped off the cap. He wrote quickly it when he turned it back, it was perfectly legiable. "I figured this would be easier for you."  
He smiled, appreciating the gesture. **Thanks. I'm bad at sign.**  
He erased and wrote more. "I noticed. I can read lips."  
"Well shit," John huffed.  
Dirk set down the board and got into the bag to pull out the Velveeta box. He then wrote on the board and turned it to John again, "I told you I'd bring it."  
"Oh hell yes." He took the cheese product and got to work unwrapping and chopping it up to add into the crock pot full of seasoned beef and rotel.  
He wrote simply, "What movies?" then tapped his shoulder to get his attention.  
John replaced the top on the pot and turned to read the sign. "Uhhm. Con-Air, Weekend at Bernies, The Wicker Man, and a couple studio Ghibli movies. Up to you to pick first."  
Dirk stared at him for a minute, not sure what the first option was or the last option, but apparently he was allowed to choose. He looked over then pointed at the bookcase that looked like it had cases on it and turned back to John.  
John nodded sheepishly, a little grin on his face.  
He nodded and walked over to it. Oh, he had anime. His attention was fully taken to the Ghibli section, taking down Howl's Moving Castle and holding it up for approval.  
John gave him a thumbs up, using his other hand to stir the cheese mixture.  
Dirk smiled and returned to his bag, pulling out his soda then taking it over and throwing away the bag.  
John pulled out a bag of Doritos as well as a bag of normal tortilla chips and holds them up for Dirk to choose.  
He smirked a bit, tapping his triangular glasses then pointing at the Doritos. His phone flashed in his pocket as it vibrated. He pulled it out and sent a quick text then slipped it back in.  
John made a bleck face. He had bought Doritos for a class study party, but wasn't too partial to them. He put Doritos on one plate and regular chips on another and scoops cheese mixture over them. Humming to himself, he carries their plates to the living room.  
Dirk followed after him with the soda and wipe board. He didn't know much about dates, personally, but so far it seemed to be going well and he was enjoying it. John set their plates on the coffee table and headed back to the kitchen to grab a couple of glasses. He returned and plopped down on the couch.  
Dirk sat slowly, taking a moment to glance around the room then to him with a small smile. He really didn't look his age- then again, Striders were tall.  
Two people who didn't look their ages. John didn't always act his age either, going from bonafide ten year old to old man. There was very rarely an in-between for them. He put in the movie and turned on subtitles before pressing play.  
Dirk sat quietly through the movie, drinking from his soda liter and offering it to John. He enjoyed the animated film, moving his glasses to tuck them into his shirt collar after a while.  
Ghibli movies were practically John's childhood, and at one point he had a raging crush on Howl. His little gay heart just couldn't handle all of that Howl.  
"You can choose the next movie." He wrote down in extra clear letters so John could read them in the dark.  
"Okay," John knelt in front of the pile he had pulled out. "Oh look! Ghostbusters!" John showed Dirk the case before taking the movie out and setting it into the player.  
"Ghostbusters? I've never seen this movie before." He ignored his phone as it flashed and vibrated, knowing it was a brother or work and he didn't care for either at the moment.  
John grinned wide, "Get ready for the best movie ever," he plopped back down next to Dirk, noticing the flashing phone but choosing not to note on it.  
"Dork." He set the board down between them without really presenting it to him. Like the first, he was quiet and watched the movie with a neutral expression. He didn't really understand any of it?  
John was enjoying himself. It was kinda cool to him to read the subtitles cause it let him actually see and better get some of the jokes. He looked to dirk to see if he was also enjoying the movie. Didn't seem like it. He tapped dirks shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"  
He turned to John, his expression mostly unchanged besides a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, this is just my face." He showed him with a shrug, knowing he was asking because of his lack of emotion.  
John gave a little laugh, "Dirk Strider. you have a resting bitch face."  
"What? Could you repeat that?" He raised an eyebrow at him, holding the board a bit sideways.  
John grinned and spoke slowly so that Dirk could read, "You. Have. A. Resting. Bitchface."  
Dirk flatlined, reaching out and pushing him away by his face. "Runs in the family. Strider specialty." He turned the board to him and smirked lightly.  
He snorted and stuck out his tongue. "Ohhkay."  
He gave an airy chuckle, smiling softly back at him as he also stuck out his tongue.  
John returned his attention to the movie.  
Dirk looked back to the television screen, his expression calming back to being expressionless.  
John was honestly like a ten year old, singing along to the Ghostbusters theme and bouncing up and down.  
He watched the dark haired male with a smile. Picking up his board, he wrote and handed it over to him. "That certificate was definitely fake."  
John scowled, "No, it isn't," he huffed, getting up. John trudged into his room, retrieved his wallet and ID and showed Dirk. "See?"  
"Fake." He stood up and looked down at John, there was nearly a head between them. "But I have always been into older men so let's say I believe you."  
"I can't fake an ID to save my life, but ohkay," John rolls his eyes dramatically, resisting the urge to stand on tiptoe.  
Dirk laughed, saying slowly, "Ss nah hard." He bent down the rest of the way to be eye level with him.  
John crossed his eyes. "I'm a law abiding citizen. I've never even gotten a speeding ticket."  
He snorted, laughing a bit more when he crossed his eyes. He took his glasses and moved them up onto his head then went half cross eyed, his left eye remaining on John while the right moved to the corner of his eye.  
"Aaaaaaagh!" John pushed his face away. "That's so skeevy!"  
Dirk didn't know what he said, or if he had even said anything after yelling, but he just continued to laugh as he stood straight again.  
John huffed. "That, sir, is terrifying."  
He turned his head down to him and aimed his eyes in opposite direction corners, left iris in the left corner and right iris in the right corner.  
"Gross!" John retreated behind the couch.  
Dirk grinned at him, fixing his glasses back to his eyes.  
"Bluuuuuugh!" John emerged from behind the couch, wary.  
He pointed at John then holding his fist at chest height, thumb to the ceiling, and shook his hand back and forth a couple times. **Are you okay?**  
**I'm fine.** He signed. "Just wondering what other tricks you have up your sleeves."  
Dirk smirked at him before getting his board to write, holding it out to him. "I have a prince Albert piercing."  
John's eyes went wide and his face did its best impression of a tomato. "Let's file that away under things I didn't need to know!"  
He snorted, erasing and writing more, "Hey, you're the one that suggested a handjob and sex, might as well warn you."  
Poor John's face couldn't get any redder. "You mean to tell me you actually have one of those?"  
Dirk: Dirk nodded his head before doodling a cartoon penis with a hooked piercing though it, a ball at the top and bottom then turned it back to him. He liked his piercing.  
John scratched at his head, unsure of what to say, though he really wanted to ask it it had hurt.  
He took back the board and wrote quickly, turning it to him again. "Would you believe me if I said I let my older brother do it? I can't have pain killers of most brands either so I passed out."  
"Oh geez. Can you really say it was worth the pain?"  
Dirk smiled and nodded his head simply.  
"Ahlrighty then."  
"Do you have any piercings?"  
"Nope. My dad would have had a conniption."  
"I don't know the last word you said was but I understand. I don't have a dad."  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he shuffled awkwardly for a moment.  
"He died when I was 10, best day of our lives."  
"...oh..."  
Dirk blinked then bit his cheek, looking awkward as he rubbed his fist into his chest. **Sorry.**  
"Don't be. I'm sorry. It's perfectly understandable if you've gone through something bad."  
He shrugged his shoulders, looking away for a moment then back to him. Using his board, he asked, "Bathroom?"  
"Oh yeah, it's down the hall, first door."  
He stood for a minute, staring at him, before nodding and going to find the bathroom. Inside, he got out his phone to finally respond to the messaged he received. All of which were Dave and D sending him inappropriate messages about his date.  
John gathered up the plates and tidied up a bit. His dad would not have abided by plates left on the table after a meal.  
Dirk returned quickly, wiping his wet hands on his pants. He was frowning, his brows lowered under his glasses. Looking to John, he relaxed a bit with a sigh.  
"You alright?" john sat cross legged on the floor, shuffling through movies.  
He hadn't saw what John said so didn't try to answer. He sat on the floor across from him, looking down at the movies as well.  
John held up cases for Dirk to see. The selection was narrowed down to two Studio Ghibli films, The Wicker Man, National Treasure, Independence Day, and Weekend at Bernie's.  
He was tempted by the animated films but tapped Independence Day in the end.  
John nodded. "Alrighty. D'you want ice cream?" He had a stash of it in the freezer.  
Dirk got his wipe board and marker to reply. "Ice cream makes me sick."  
"Oh. Damn. Sorry. I have cookies?"  
"Peanut butter?"  
"You want peanut butter cookies?"  
"Depends on if you have them."  
"I have all types. I'll check," he put the movie in the player but didn't press play. John got up, padded to the kitchen, and went through his stash. He pulls down two boxes and returned to Dirk. "You're in luck. Peanut butter cookies".  
Dirk was about to take the box of cookies then hesitated, raising an eyebrow at him. He slowly took them and opened up the container. John blinked, baffled. He reached into the other box and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie. Dirk was clearly bemused as he ate the cookies given to him. They weren't bad but they weren't exactly what he asked for. John believed they were peanut butter even as he knew they weren't. Do not kill his illusion, Dirk. He munched cheerfully on a chocolate chip cookie as he pressed play.  
He kept his attention on the screen, eating the odd flavoured cookies quietly. Every so often John turned to look at Dirk to see how he was doing.  
When the movie was over, it was about the time he usually went to sleep. He had eaten a few cookies before closing the case and setting it aside. John sorta just...sat awkwardly, staring at the movie menu screen. He turned to look at John with a questioning expression.  
John turned to Dirk, sheepish. "I dunno what to do now..."  
Dirk wrote quickly, "Do you want me to go home?"  
"Not really..." he replied, partially signing.  
He erased the last four words and replaced it with two, his expression as blank as usually. "Do you want to kiss?"  
"Heh...I actually kinda do..." He murmured, an awkward smile on his face.  
Dirk tilted his head to the side. "I don't know what you said."  
He just nodded and signed. **Yes.**  
He chuckled, setting the board down as he slid across the couch to him. He set his hand against his cheek, his skin instantly hot to the contact. "You'rr..dork."  
"Ditto!" John replied, very aware of the sudden warmth. Was this normal? He wouldn't know.  
Dirk raised an eyebrow, not sure what he had said, but pushed it aside with a row of his eyes and closing the space between their lips. It wasn't his first kiss but it was definitely the first that his skin was so heated. Maybe he was sick.  
Oh, wow that was hot. Literally. He leaned up into the kiss, hands on Dirk's back. He sighed through his nose, pressing closer and moving his other hand into his hair. John tilted his head just slightly, baffled but not at all displeased with the odd warmth. He took his hand from his cheek and removed his glasses, setting them elsewhere before resting it on the curve of his hip. John took off his own glasses as well, wrapping his arms around Dirk's neck.  
A sort of hum came as he pulled him closer by his hip. He wasn't sure how far John was actually comfortable with so wasn't going to push it. John leaned eagerly into him, fingers playing with little bits at the tips of his hair.   
With just a bit of hesitation, he sucked in and bit on John's lower lip. A little breathy sound escaped in reaction. He pressed as close to Dirk as he possibly could. Carefully, he began laying back to the couch, holding John close to him so he would end up on top. John slid his hands into Dirk's hair as they moved, nipping curiously at his lip. Relaxing down on the cushions, he smiled and parted his lips, ideally running the tip of his tongue across the crease of his.  
John made another little sound his own lips parting as well. Feeling the soft vibration and the invitation assured him that he was being okay. He moved both his hands down to the low of his back while he slid his tongue into his mouth. John teased Dirk's tongue with his own, fingers stroking through the other's hair. He sighed softly, the heat making the kiss even better, no matter how calm it was. John had never had such a slow, yet feverish kiss. He was a bit amazed by it.  
With John laying atop him, practically his entirely body was hot but it wasn't overwhelming. He subconsciously rubbed circles into his back while turning his head to the side and running his tongue across his. John suckled on his tongue for a moment, mind heady and light. He was thoroughly enjoying the kiss and the heat and Dirk's touch.  
He smiled, shifting under him as he pulled back and bit his lip again. John made another sound, whooshing out a breath smelling of chocolate chips. Dirk leaned back enough to look him in the eye, grinning as he let go of his lip. John looked juuust a little dazed, a little smile quirking at his lips.  
He pressed several brief kisses to his lips before moving down and gently nipping his jaw. John hummed, fingers flexing in Dirk's hair. Dirk kissed him once more then leaned his head back onto the couch to smile up at him.  
John smiles back, curls of hair falling across his forehead. "...wow..." he mouthed.  
He licked over his lips, chuckling softly. He leaned back into Dirk. Wow indeed.  
Dirk pulled him down more at the waist while rolling his hips up.  
Oh shit whaddup. John let out a quiet whimper. He slid his hands down Dirk's chest and sides and around to his back.  
He shifted down enough to begin to kiss, bite and suck at his neck. At least John wasn't to much older than him and Dirk was going to grow out of being a minor in six days.  
Oh happy days. It was almost laughable though how people would mistake John for younger than seventeen, and Dirk older. John tilted his head to free up his neck, breath coming just a bit faster.  
He worked slowly, basking in the heat that seemed to come from John. Each time he bit into him, he dug his nails into his back in time with it. To john, it felt like Dirk was the one radiating this mysterious heat. The other's hands at his back burned pleasantly and his lips at his neck felt like they would leave marks alongside the bites. He actually looked forward to seeing those marks. Just a little hesitant, he slid his hands up under the hem of the back of Dirk's shirt.  
He instinctively moved his weight back onto his shoulders so he could curve his back up. He left a few hickeys across his neck before kissing him again. John lightly scraped his nails down Dirk's back and sides, eagerly returning the kiss. "mh..."  
The scratches burned, making him sharply exhale against him. He had been told he made a lot of noise during more heated situations, but was also told he didn't make any- those people always sounded disappointed. Assuming his silence was a sign he wasn't enjoying it. That wasn't true, mostly.  
John thought himself pretty good at reading people's physical reactions, which was only partially correct most of the time. He nipped gently at Dirk's lip before pulling back. "Are you okay?" he murmured once he got Dirk's attention.  
He mouthed the word, "Great," given he always had trouble while more excited.  
John gave him an impish grin before returning his lips to Dirk's. His fingertips smoothed over the scratches.  
He hummed softly, returning pressure in the kiss right away. He was really tired, and it was already well past curfew for minor drivers.  
After a couple more little pecks to Dirk's lips, John pulled back. "Hey, you can stay the night if you want. We don't have to do anything...We probably ought not do anything tonight," his face was slightly flushed.  
Dirk stared at him for a long moment, taking awhile to repeat his lips a few times before understanding what he said. He pulled his phone out his pocket and shook it a bit, he had to tell his brothers.  
John nodded and scooted back, face getting even redder at how things had escalated. Not that he regretted it.  
He watched, wetting his lips again then sitting up some to quickly text D and Dave. He told D that he was alright, but was to tired to feel comfortable for driving, and Dave that he would possibly have to take the bus to school, instead of Dirk driving him.  
John sat cross legged on the couch and contemplated grabbing another cookie. After a minute, he put his phone away and looked to John.  
"Heh..." Best kiss ever. "So you can sleep in my be with me if you'd like."  
Dirk read his lips then snorted, glancing down a bit. He poked his own neck where the four most noticeable hickeys on John's neck, while nodding his head.  
John rubbed at his neck and just grinned, "Perfect. I'll wear them proudly."  
He laughed, running his fingers through his now messed up hair. He yawned widely then proceeded to rub an apology into his chest while rubbing his eyes with his other hand.  
John just stood, gathering up movies and putting them away before taking Dirk's hand and leaving him to his room. Dirk bit the inside of his lip, allowing himself to be led. In John's bedroom, he glanced around then looked down to him with a blank expression.  
John gave him a reassuring smile and motioned to the bed before padding over to his drawer, pulling out a set of pajamas and a pair of pants that were too long for him. They had puppies on them. "Here. I have a shirt too if you want it."  
He waved his hand and shook his head. Going to the bed, he sat down and removed his shoes and socks.  
"Okay." John took his pajamas into the adjoining bathroom and changed. He was gonna be comfortable goddamnit.  
Dirk pulled off his shirt and set it on his shoes then got out his phone to mess around with.  
John padded in a few minutes later in his pajamas. Wordlessly, he grabbed the stuffed bunny off of his shelf and crawled into bed, "Don't ask."  
He smirked at him as he sat up a bit more. He closed his fist with just his thumb out, taking it under his chin and quickly pulling it back out. He then held out his hand in front of John with his three fingers folded while he opened and pinched his index and thumbs together a few times. **Not 20.**  
"Shuddup. I am an adult," John tucked the bunny under his chin. "This was a gift."  
Dirk looked down at the rabbit then shifted closer to him. He kissed John then the rabbit on the top of the head. John gave a smile and shifted close to Dirk so that his forehead rested on his chest  
He smiled softly, setting a hand on the back of his head. All in all, he was pretty sure it was a good first date.  
John thought so too. Not counting the almond cookie issue. Don't tell John.


	3. Meeting the Family

In the morning, Dirk woke to holding John closely to his person- much like he did with Lil Cal. He grunted and shook his head some to wake up, rubbing his eyes.  
John slept peacefully in the circle of Dirk's arms, fist up to his lips and bunny crushed to his chest.  
He started petting the back of his head, watching him. He was drenched in sweat, the heat from John nearly overwhelming him.  
He made a little humming sound, rubbing his cheek on dirk's chest before drifting up to the waking world. "...nn." why was it so hot?  
Dirk carefully reached over and checked his phone for texts and emails. His friend was asking for a video chat, he was currently in Nepal, relaxing in his hotel. Best time for both of them. Well, usually, Dirk usually didn't sleep at a hook-up's house.  
John just sorta lay there quiet, admiring Dirk's profile. he closed his eyes with a little smile before stretching.  
He looked back to John and pushed him up so he could sign. He pointed at John then brought both his hands back toward himself. He raised his hands so his index fingers were hooked, wrapping his ring with his left then swifting his hands so the left was wrapped on top of the right. **Do you want to meet my friend?**  
"Sure." John's sign reading was getting a little bit better with practice.  
He pointed at john then pinched his hands together, touching beside his armpits with his fingertips. Putting his hands flat, he moved them in a bump, put his left hand flat up and his right on top, raised his hand so they made a right angel together and laid it back flat. **Do you have a laptop?**  
"yeah," he rolled out of bed and padded to his desk to unplug his laptop. he returned to his place next to dirk the living space heater, and handed it him.  
Upon opening the laptop, Dirk was pleasantly surprised to see John had a Pesterchum. He quickly added himself then moved onto Skype and logged in.  
The male that answered the call and popped onto the screen was one very familiar to the the dark haired male beside Dirk. He raised his hands to greet Dirk but stopped, noticing him. "John?"  
John leaned forward, peering at the laptop. ".../Jake?/"  
"Well!" He grinned, laughing, "I was unaware you and Strider were in aqaintance with each other!"  
"Yeah! Small world keeps getting smaller. Oh! Jake! I can see in color now!" John returned the grin.  
"Is that so?" Jake shifted his computer, "Would that mean you've met your match? That's wonderful news!" He quickly signed to Dirk, who had previously looked confused, and explained John was his cousin.  
"I dunno about all that. i just... see in color now."  
Jake signed as he spoke, "How did you two meet?" Dirk moved much quicker than he did for John, Jake laughing brightly once he was done. "Of course that is how you met," he said/signed.  
John tried to read the signing but couldnt keep up. He pouted slightly at Jake. "What did he tell you?" he spoke and then signed as an afterthought.  
"He tripped in a coffee shop and broke his nose on your head."  
John burst out laughing. "Close enough!"  
Dirk put his fists together, thumbs to the ceiling before turning them down to point at Jake. He used his right hand to hook his index and middle fingers while separated, starting at his trip and swooping it over to the side. **How is your trip?**  
Jake put his hands at his shoulders and pumped them in the air then took his hand to his chin and pulled it down. **Great, thank you!**  
John just read what they were signing, absently picking at a loose thread on the bunny's ear.  
"Dirk, you're at John's, did you get to know my cousin?" He asked, flowing his hands and smirking so the signs read as sassy as they sounded. Dirk simply flicked him off.  
John's face went bright red. "Jaaake!"  
"What? Wouldn't be his first. He's a minor though, be careful John."  
"i know! We havent...done anything...yet."  
"Yet? See that, Dirk? He is most definitely planning it out!"  
Dirk shrugged as he motioned between he and John then made the sign for D with both hands, tapping his knuckles together. **We're dating.**  
Jake had no comment then. John was in the running for ripest tomato at that point.  
Dirk tapped John then made a fist with his thumb to the ceiling, shaking it back and forth. **Are you okay?**  
He nodded. "yeah, I'm fine."  
He pointed at John, then himself, and tapped the Ds together again. **Are we dating?**  
He nodded. "Yeah." John was totally down to date Dirk.  
"John, just out of curiosity," Jake interrupted, grinning at the sight of his friend blushing, "did you start seeing colours because of Dirk?"  
John shrugged. "I think so, but he wasn't colorblind, so there's no way of knowing."  
"No, I'm well aware. Dirk and both his brothers were all born to see colour, to my knowledge. Quite jealous, honestly."  
"Huh. Well. Yeah. Still no way of knowing, but he was really sweet during my breakdown."  
"I can imagine it was overwhelming. Dirk is very nice, even if he is an asshole most the time. I'm guessing he picks fun at your height and age most?"  
"Yes! like, always. he pretends he doesnt believe I'm twenty."  
Dirk got John's attention then quickly pointed at him, slid his thumb out from his chin, and then pinched the air a couple times with his thumb and pointer. **You are not 20. **  
Jake laughed, shaking his head.  
John hit Dirk with the bunny, huffing.  
Dirk laughed his hoarse laugh, smiling brightly.  
He stuck his tongue out at Dirk and gave Jake a look as if to say 'see what i gotta deal with?' but inwardly he was grinning like a dork.  
"Hey, Strider and I have been friends since I was ten, trust me, I know."  
"I can deal with him though." John papped Dirk's face.  
Dirk jerked, turning away quickly. Jake frowned a bit before saying, "His father passed when he was ten but you have to be careful still, okay, John?" Jake said with a sigh.  
"I'm sorry!" Oh shit he messed up and didn't know what to do.  
Dirk shook his head, smiling at him. Jake smiled softly, "I don't know how much you know about him."  
"Not a whole lot," he cast a worried glance at Dirk. "but i don't want to pry."  
"He doesn't go into detail much but he sometimes will say something about his past or how he feels, usually in a form of a joke, or sarcasm."  
"I noticed that."  
Dirk squinted at them both. Jake winked, chuckling.  
John snorted once. "I'm gonna go make breakfast. You want any?"  
He stared for a moment then looked to Jake, who repeated the question in sign. Dirk looked back to John, shaking his head.  
"Alright. See ya, Jake!" He padded off to go make himself some eggs.  
Jake bid him farewell before getting into a mostly silent conversation with Dirk about catching up and a visit from Jake.  
John hummed to himself as he cooked, sorting out the events of the day and night before.  
After a while, Jake said he had to go for an adventure-related thing. They said goodbyes and hung up. Dirk got up and walked after to John, putting on his glasses that had been left on the coffee table. In the natural lighting from the windows of the living room and kitchen, the pale scars that literred his chest were in full view.  
John was flat out wailing a dumb song from an even dumber Nic Cage movie, accompanied by frantic looking dance moves. Without sound, he just looked to be having a heart attack.  
Dirk stared for a long while, one brow raised high. Was he..was he dying? Should dirk do something? Should he not? He was confused to the point of basically not being able to move but what the fuck?  
John turned, spatula to his mouth like a microphone. "CAUSE EVEN WHEN I DREEEEAAM OF YOUUUU~"  
He continued to watch from the couch, deciding he was fine and just really, really bad at dancing  
john actually had a little rhythm when he tried. Now wasn't one of those times.  
Dirk walked over to him and easily wrapped his arms around his hips, pulling their bodies close to each other smoothly. A whooshing breath escaped John in his surprise. After a moment, he relaxed against Dirk, a slight smile on his face.  
He raised a finger and pulled out his phone, quickly scrolling through the music he had saved. He put on a song that was a slow, orchestra piece. He set his phone on the counter and pressed play. He took John's hand and held it up higher before unsurely asking, "Dance?"  
john grinned wide. "Hell yeah!" God, Dirk was so sweet.  
He knew his own music, every second of it, and they were four seconds in. That meant another two before the beat started again. He waited for those two seconds before starting to lead John smoothly through the kitchen, moving perfectly in time with the music he couldn't hear.  
John followed step for step, awed by this boy. He never ceased to surprise. He hummed to the music to help himself keep time.  
He kept it mostly simple, taking John out in a slow spin then pulling him back as the most complex step he did. When the song ended, he kissed John then went back to his phone before another song started.  
John leaned against the counter warm and cheerful and a little dazed. **You're amazing.** He signed when Dirk turned to face him.  
Dirk smirked as he took his hand to his chin and bent it down and away in an arch. **Thank you.**  
Oh shit John's bacon. he rushed to take it off the heat. luckily it was only slightly crispy.  
He snorted, shaking his head. Walking back to the couch, he retrieved his board then returned to him. "I should be heading home now. And you to college. Do you want a ride?"  
John shook his head and smiled. "Nah. I can walk, I still gotta eat breafast and grab coffee. But thanks though."  
Dirk tapped his chest with a frown then went back to the bedroom, soon coming back with his shirt on. He kissed John's cheek then waved and showed himself out quickly.  
John laughed lightly and went back to cooking. He was already looking forward to seeing Dirk again.

A few hours went before Dirk thought to text him again, and when he did, it wasn't much.  
DIRK: Sup?  
John had just gotten out of class and was heading for the next one.  
JOHN: yo.  
Ah, young love.  
DIRK: Making myself coffee and taking a break from my school work.  
JOHN: heading to my next class  
DIRK: Sounds fun. Maybe I should come in and pretend to be in your class to outshine you as the top student.  
JOHN: jokes on you, im not the top student. im academically average..  
DIRK: Well, then I can outsmart the asshole who outsmarts you like a good boyfriend.  
JOHN: perfect  
John snorted, strolling into the amphitheatre style classroom and sitting down.  
DIRK: Gotta tell me the class.  
DIRK: Already in my car, heading to the college near your apartment.  
That was the truth, but it was because the closest Sheetz was by the college and he was in the mood for hot chocolate like the manly man he was.  
JOHN: advanced quantitative reasoning. class d, building f  
Dirk: Wow, what the fuck? Okay, time to get horribly lost in a school.  
He rolled his eyes, actually deciding to go through with it and going to the college instead. It took him a minute to find the correct building and then the entrance but there was luckily a map right in the front. He studied it for a minute before snapping a picture of it and heading off.  
DIRK: See you in a minute.  
JOHN: oh geez youre actually gonna crash my class.  
In response, he sent a picture of the map from the front of the building.  
JOHN: oh my god  
It took Dirk a bit to finally find the classroom and, to his luck, a group of students were all walking in at the same time so he could slip in without getting attention. He took his glasses off and tucked them into his shirt, staring through the room for a moment before finding a familiar fluffy, black head. He went and sat behind, bringing out his phone and taking a picture of the back of the head, sending it to John.  
DIRK: Boo.  
John totally was not looking out for dirk. he jumped when his phone vibrated, and pulled it out to see...his head? those ears were very easy to recognize. he whirled quickly. "Dirk!"  
He waved when he turned around. Looking forwards, he paused before the profession was around, writing on the board, then got up and stepped over his row to be beside John, taking the seat to his left.  
John put his chin on his hand and crossed his eyes at Dirk.  
Dirk snorted, shaking his head and rolling his bright orange eyes. Very unique, gorgeous with the red and golden flecks in them. He took John's notebook and writing untensil smoothly to write to him. "How does this work?"  
"its like math but with no rules." He scribbled it down for dirk.  
He stared at John before slowly squinting and looking to the board. Math was his strongest academic point, making it extremely easy for him to look at what the teacher had written and understand what it said.  
After writing a lot of notes, the professor starting writing problems. Dirk was instantly answering them without hesitation, giving the book back to John eventually. He wasn't sure if it was the same in college, but he knew you raised your hand and answered problems in high school from Dave.  
"Jesus christ, Dirk..." John flipped through the answers in awe. They were all correct.  
Dirk pointed at John then placed his fists, index fingers to the ceiling, apart from each other, his right hand at his mouth and left in front at his chest, as he pointed toward the teacher with both hands. **You answer.**  
John went red. "But...hhhhh..." That anxiety, though. "Okay..." he raised his hand. The professor looked a little surprised as John very rarely answered questions without being called on.  
"Mister egbert?" John glanced at Dirk and took a deep breath before reading out the answer.  
Dirk smiled when the professor wrote his answer by the question, not surprised but proud that he got it right.  
John wriggled in his seat and grinned at Dirk. **You did it!**  
He nodded, tapping his temple. **I know.**  
"So cool."  
Dirk chuckled, nodding his head. He continued to answer all the questions presented in writing easily.  
John worked hard to focus on his work, casting glances at Dirk every so often.  
"John," a girl that was sitting on his opposite side, leaning down to look at Dirk, "who is that? I don't think I have ever seen him before."  
"He's my boyfriend, sitting in to be an overachieving butt." He signed that to Dirk as well as he could. There was a liittle hint of pride in his voice, though.  
"Boyfriend? Is he even in this class?" She asked , raising an eyebrow. Dirk snorted and shrugged his shoulders to John.  
"Nope. He snuck in."  
"Why?"  
"'cause he wanted to show off."  
She laughed softly and turned her attention back to her notes. Dirk smirked as he leaned over, kissing John's temple. John grinned, eyes closing. He smiled as he leaned back and brushed his fingers through his hair.  
Oh class. learning. John faced forward once more. Dirk blinked but did so as well. He had never expierenced public school since he lost his hearing, so this was odd to him. Class was almost over when John turned to check on him. By then, Dirk was bored and uncomfortable, his expression blank. **Time to go.** He signed. **I only have two classes today.** He nodded his head, instantly standing and putting his glasses on. John stood as well and leamed up to kiss his cheek before gathering his stuff. He'd bent down for the kiss, smiling a bit. He checked his cellphone for the time then took his wrist gently and headed to the exit of the room. John moved his hand so that he held Dirk's, slinging his satchel farther up on his shoulder. Dirk laced their fingers subconsciously, going out the nearest exit to get out of the crowded hallway. John let himself be led, mostly just enjoying the feeling of Dirk's hand in his. He brought up the notes on his phone and typed up a quick message then held it over to show John, "If you aren't busy, do you want coffee?" He took the phone and typed out an answer with one hand. "sure, i only have two classes on a-block days" He rolled his eyes, "I stopped school when I was six so I really don't know what that means but great, Sheetz has great coffee." "alrighty" John lightly butted Dirk's shoulder with his forehead. Dirk led the way to his car that stood out pretty easily, a number of males and some females were staring at it and, honestly, who could blame them? A Corvette Stingray was not exactly cheap, especially not one of current year in black with bright orange highlights. He strolled up to the car with a casual walk, bringing out his key and unlocking the doors just as he pulled the driver seat open. John slid into the front seat, and looked around with a whistle. "how much you wanna bet they think youre some kind of drug magnate or the son of a gangster? " He typed into his own phone then held up for Dirk to see. He laughed outwardly, taking his phone to respond. "Or just rich." Handing back his, he got out his own phone and connected to blue tooth, immediately dubstep began playing nearly deafeningly loud music that seemed to relax Dirk. He quickly left the college and headed to the gas station. "Great. Now they think I have a sugar daddy," John muttered partially to himself, wincing at the sudden blast of sound. The songs were very bass-heavy with a lot of lows to compliment, it sounds good all and all but it was made to feel, not to hear. john was hearing and feeling. He wondered when exactly his heart would rattle out of place. But Dirk liked it so he didn't mind at all. At a red light, Dirk turned and pointed at him with raised eyebrows. He took his hand to his chest, three fingers out with his thumb and index to his chest, and pulled it away, pinching his thumb and pointer then. Tapping his chest, he put his left hand flat and waved his right hand back and forth over it in a large arch. **Do you like my music?** John nodded. It was nice, just very very loud. **Yeah, lot of bass. Makes my chest vibrate.** He nodded, looking back forwards and continuing on with the green light. At Sheetz, he parked his car and got out with him, making sure the doors were locked, and went inside to get himself hot chcoclate. John emerged as well, legs wobbly and chest atill vibtarating. Dirk laughed a bit at him, shaking his head. He thought John may be being dramatic but he couldn't hear the music, really. john stuck out his tongue at Dirk and reached for his hand. It was gonna be ringing in his head for a long time. He got two large cups, giving one to John, then going and filling his own. ohn merely followed suit, filling his cup with chocolate. Lord knew he didn't need coffee. Being Dirk and all, right with the lid on he started drinking it. He walked with John to the snack row and motioned out to it then raised an eyebrow at him. He pointed to a cookie. Just a cookie. Not that hungry He got himself a candy bar and a pack of five cookies for John then went to the register buy their things. John stuck close to Dirk, humming quietly to himself. The smell of cocoa and sweet things was nice. Back in the car, he gulped down about half his cocoa then turned the music back on and heading to John's apartment. John was a careful cocoa drinker, taking cautious sips and munching on a cookie. At the apartment, he waved a goodbye and smiled slightly. John smiled back. **See you later?** Dirk nodded his head with a bigger smile, nodding. He leaned over impulsively and planted a kiss on Dirk's cheek. "Bye." He stepped out of the car. He touched his cheek, not surprised by the heat that came from it but still enjoying it. he glanced back once as he headed for his home and waved again before heading inside. Dirk went back to his house and started back on his day of school work. john took a nap after finishing his cocoa, and put the cookies away. He needed the rest.


	4. New Places, New Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW warning:  
> Nothing extreme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys like longer chapters or shorter chapters?

After his nap and an intial half-hour of waking up, John found himself sitting crosslegged on the couch, staring at his phone and contemplating. Finally, he gave in and picked it up to text Dirk.  
JOHN: hey!  
He didnt need anything, not really, just wanted to talk to him.  
By then, Dirk was busying himself with Sawtooth. Seeing the flash of his phone from the corner of his eye, he picked it up.  
DIRK: Hi? Do you something?  
JOHN: oh no.  
What do. John didnt need anything.  
JOHN: no, sorry. are you busy?  
DIRK: Working on Sawtooth currently, so not really. What's up?  
JOHN: nothin  
Would he sound like a dweeb for admitting that he just wanted to talk?  
JOHN: just...wanted to converse  
DIRK: Oh.  
Good job, Dirk, now you sound like a cluless asshole.  
DIRK: Want to come over?  
JOHN: sure!  
Did he sound too eager? Calm thyself, Egbert.  
DIRK: Does it make you uncomfortable I don't have a license?  
JOHN: you dont have a license???  
DIRK: I mean, I am a hundred percent deaf.  
JOHN: but dont they have special licenses for that?  
DIRK: To my knowledge, you legally can't drive if hearing aids can't even help you.  
JOHN: well shit! but youre a great driver  
DIRK: I guess. I'm leaving now.  
JOHN: alrighty  
John practically dropped his phone to go take a super quick shower and change.  
Dirk soon arrived at the apartment complex. He sat in the parking for a few minutes before going up to his room and knocking with his knuckles.  
John had been sitting on his couch, knee bouncing. He jumped up as soon as he heard the knock and went totug the door open.  
"Hi!" He waved.  
He smiled a bit, returning the wave. He pointed over his shoulder before turning and heading back out the apartment.  
John followed, locking up. Why did he get so happy to see Dirk when they had literally hung out together earlier that day?  
He got back into his expensive car, bringing it to life when John got in.  
John buckled up and got comfortable. This time, he observed Dirk and his driving when he thought the other wasn't paying him mind. He was honestly an even better driver than John.  
To be fair, Dirk had to be a good driver with a car so expensive. They came to his own house pretty quickly. He got out of his car, locking it when John got out. His house was on the large side, looking band new. One would hardly call it a house.  
John looked totally awed at the place Dirk called home. "Oh wow..." he breathed.  
He looked over at him, laughing a bit, then proceeded to the garage, pulling the door open reveal the mess of a work space he used.  
"Jesus christ, Dirk." John walked a circle in the space.  
The garage was entirely filled with wires, nuts, bolts, tools, machines, screws, nails, all types of metals. The area was a serious mess.  
John watched his step, afraid of stepping on screws or something equally dangerous.  
Dirk moved through the area with ease, going to his workbench and picking up Sawtooth's head that he was working on.  
John followed him, stepping like he's going through a landmine.  
He met back up with John, holding up the head in front of his own and leaning down to John.  
John blinked up at it and snorted. Tilting his head up, he kissed the bot head and peeked around it to peek at Dirk.  
Dirk moved the head down to smile at him, silently chuckling.  
john crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "dweeb."  
He kissed his nose softly then moved back to stand straight.  
John couldnt help the grin as he reached up to touch his now warm nose.  
Dirk put his index and middle fingers together at his chin, thumb pointing out, and bent and unbent them twice. **Cute.**  
"Ditto." John replied.  
He raised an eyebrow and moved his hands down to his hip-height, palms to the ceiling, and shook his hands back and forth. **What?**  
**D-I-T-T-O.** John spelled. He nodded his head, smiling. He looked down at the head in his arms, walking back to his workbench and setting him down. Dirk waved for him to follow then entered the house and walked off.  
John stumbled over tools and things to catch up, not wanting to be swallowed whole by the mess. He followed dirk, eyes roaming his surroundings.  
Everything inside was clean and new, the first floor entirely open concept. There were paintings but no family pictures anywhere. On the couch was a marionette puppet with CAL across it's chest.  
John shuddered at the sight of the puppet, unsettled and unsure why.  
Dirk noticed and smiled a bit, picking up Cal and slinging him around his shoulders before proceeding to the kitchen.  
John followed a bit slower, eyes on that damn puppet.  
At the kitchen, he turned to sign. He touched Cal's leg then his own chest, then hooked his index fingers, looping them together with his right hand on top then switched them so his left hand was on top. **He's my friend.**  
John knew there was a reason Dirk seemed too perfect. **Cool.** He could deal.  
He nodded and started looking through the kitchen for something to eat.  
He leaned against the counter, fingers tapping the surface, and just watched.  
Feeling the gaze, he turned back to John and motioned out to the fridge and cabinets.  
John put his hands up. His dad had taught him not to go rummaging through other people's things.  
He flatlined for a moment before taking the first thing his hand touched- a bag of swedish fish- and chucked it at John.  
John flinched and ducked instead of catching it, cast a scowl at dirk, and then went to retrieve it.  
Dirk pulled out a box of fruity-loops and started eating them plain.  
John munched absently on the candy he had been given, eyes still roaming the room. He didn't know whether to be impressed or intimidated.  
Setting the box down, he motioned until he had John's attention. He raised his brows as he held his left hand flat to the side, palm toward his chest, his right hand set just at his fingers with the heel, waving his hand back and forth. **Movie?**  
John nodded. "Sure!" He was totally taking the Swediah Fish with him.  
Dirk stepped in front of him and led to the hallway, opening a door that went to the basement. Of course, though, it wasn't much of a basement. Instead, it was a home-theatre, fully equipt with eight plush, recliner chairs, a popcorn machine and fridge.  
In short, his family lived comfortably.  
John felt a sudden 'oh shit what have I gotten myself into' before he choked it down before following after him.  
Dirk got the laptop from the corner of the room and brought it over to him, opening a website with just about every movie one could think of. He held it out to him for him to chose.  
**Of course.** John would choose a bad movie. He clicked on 2012.  
With the movie selected and a dramatic eye roll, Dirk went back to where the laptop had been. He hooked it up to some cords, a projector on the ceiling suddenly turning on and popping the movie onto the screen in front of the chairs.  
He started the popcorn machine then went to the fridge, knocking on it to get his attention. It was filled with a number of sodas, water bottles, and apple juice bottles.  
John headed over and pulled out a pepsi and a water bottle. he always did that cause the pepsi aftertaste often marred his favorite soda.  
He himself grabbed some orange soda then sat in the front of the seats as the movie began, pressing a button that popped up the kickstand.  
John lay his arm on the armrest between them before, after some hesitation, leaned closer to him.  
Dirk glanced over at him. He licked over his teeth as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer just a bit.  
John took a swig of water, eyes on the screen but very aware of the warmth Dirk's arm around him provided.  
Personally, he didn't really enjoy the movie at all but he enjoyed sitting with John in their comfy chairs with soda and eventually popcorn.  
Poor Dirk really ought not to leave the movie options to John's bad judgement. He thought it was a work of cinematic art.  
Once the movie was over, Dirk pecked his cheek as he stood and went back to the laptop to get another movie.  
Don't let John pick. John drank some pepsi, then chewed a couple of Swedish Fish, totally not checking Dirk out from his seat.  
He ended up chosing The Conjuring 2, always one for a nice horror flick. He got a new bag of popcorn then returned to the short male, sitting back down and wrapping his arm around him again.  
Johnathan James Egbert was a total wimp. Shitty thrillers didn't scare him, but if he hadn't already grown out of his asthma, The Conjuring would have given him one. But of course John wouldn't admit this to Dirk.  
He was as nuetral with the movie as the last, unmoved with the jumpscares and his expression unchanged.  
John on the other hand was a mess, shaking when the music started getting ominous and nearly leaping out of his seat at jumpscares. He tried to keep his cool for Dirk's sake, but it was harder than he felt it should have beem.  
Eventually, the older male got to him and a smile cracked. Of course, he couldn't have him dying or anything so, making sure to wait for a calm scene, he snaked his arm under him and easily pulled him over the armrest and into his lap.  
John still jumped, but then relaxed into Dirk, only a little embarassed at the fact that he needed comforting at all.  
As he was, Dirk got rather bored rather quickly. It was then his turn to mess with John. It first started with small touches across him but after so long, he leaned up and pressed his lips gently to the side of his neck.  
He tried to keep his attention to the horror on the screen but soon found himself instead absorbed in each little touch from Dirk. His head tilted at the other's kisses, freeing up his neck.  
He left a few small pecks across his neck where he could reach, watching the movie vaguly. He waiting until a perfect jumpscare to dig his nails into John's hips to pull him back closer while biting into his neck.  
John made a little keening sound, body tensing. His face flushed, only half with embarrasment. His body had reacted to the mixture of fear and pleasure quite oddly.  
He released his hold on his flesh, dragging his tongue up his neck and along the shell of his ear, blowing on it softly then.  
his entire body was set off in a series of little shudders, lips parting in on a whooshing breath.  
He gently bit and scraped his teeth along his ear while moving his hand up the edge of his shirt to feel his stomach.  
john's flesh tensed and relaxed under Dirk's touch. Jesus had his ears always been that sensitive too?  
Dirk still wondered why John was so hot. Seriously, he was starting to sweat from having him on his lap, even his teeth were warm from the biting, his tongue practically burning as he pressed it along his ear again.  
John was feeling the heat pretty extremely too, everywhere Dirk's body touched his was almost painfully hot and yet...he liked it.  
Taking his other hand, he slid his fingers between his legs and squeezed into his groin slowly. "Ss okay?" He asked softly, glancing at the screen for a moment then him again.  
John nodded, hips rolling upwards. "mmmyes~" his chest reverberated with his reply, so fervent was it.  
Dirk began palming him intentionally slowly through his pants, the hand up his shirt scratching down his chest.  
He rolled his hips up again, another little sound escaping. The hot hand rubbing at him sent shocks up his spine and made him pleasantly hazy. The scratches burned breifly, but not at all painfully. John ran his hands along Dirk's arms.  
He moved down his shirt with his chin to allow him room to bite into his shoulder while pushing his hand carefully into his pants and boxers.  
John was breathing heavily at that point, but not quite panting, the heat had sweat sliding down his spine and he didn't even mind it. He shifted a bit to give Dirk better access into his pants, eyes half-shut.  
Dirk carefully dragged his hand down his length, digging his nails into his chest. If it wasn't for the loud action of the movie (and if Dirk could hear), they could have heard the door above them being opened and closed.  
John was totally out of it, lost in the hot grip Dirk had on him and the sound of their breath and the background noise of some scary shit John had no interest in.  
He pressed his lips against his ear, breathing in slow breathes, softly purring out, "John." He ran his thumb nail over his slit but was cautious of hurting him.  
Oh fuck if Dirk didnt just add a whole new level of pleasure with his voice. The shit was sexy. John let a quiet whine escape, which caught in his throat at the foreign but somehow very pleasureable feeling of the thumbnail.  
God, it was hot. Dirk was nearly panting and nothing was even happening to him. He wished he could hear John's reactions but being able to feel them made it all seem more intimate to him. Usually he didn't care about the other person, but John wasn't just for hooking up.  
John's grip on Dirk's arms temsed and relaxed and he rested almost totally on the other.  
He began going quicker, pumping from his head to the base, running over his tip every so often. He continued to bite and lick along his neck and shoulder, marking him up the best he could at where he was.  
john in general wasn't a very quiet lover, even when he tried to be. His pants and murmurs and whimpers grew to a point that they could be heard over the movie as his nails dug into Dirk's arms. He shifted and rolled his hips up into Dirk's hand and back against Dirk's crotch.  
Dirk began grinding his hips into him in time with his pumping. He was always either or- entirely silent, or louder than John was by far.  
The heat between them brought a whole new meaning to the term hot and heavy and John wondered briefly and dimly if after, he'd find red almost-burns everywhere Dirk had touched.  
"Well, hello," came a smooth, deep voice from behind them, "try your best to keep the leather clean." The man it belonged to moved along to do what he was doing down there, which was checking to see how full the mini fridge was.  
John froze, face going a bright, painful looking red. He gripped Dirk's arms to notify him of the other person in the room.  
Dirk frowned when he seemed to no longer be okay, taking a moment to glance back. His older brother gave a half-hearted wave, then asked who the boy in his lap was. Dirk shrugged and quickly spelled out **J-o-h-n** with the hand that had been on his chest.  
Poor john was a statue, red and more embarassed than he thought possible. What a way to meet the family, and Dirk's hand was still down his pants!  
"Well, have fun, new leather so yeah, don't make a mess," he said, directed at John, signing to be safe while talking. He then waved to Dirk, who waved back, and went back upstairs with a bottle of water.  
"I--uh...won't?" How does one respond to such a glib statement?  
Dirk hummed, turning his attention back to John. "Rr you okay?" He asked carefully, taking his hand out of his pants finally.  
John nodded, some of the red fading from his face. He made a slightly mournful sound when Dirk removed his hand but figured it would have been awkward to continue after that little visit.  
He moved John himself so he was sitting sideways in his lap, his back on the armrest to the right and his legs over the left.  
He pointed to the doorway then took his hand in a hooked shape and put it in front of his mouth, brought it down to his chest, then over to his shoulder in a fluid motion, closing his fist and pointing out his thumb in the movement. He then took his right hand to his mouth, thumb pointing up and index out to the side, then moved it down to set on his left fist, his thumb pointing out. **He's my older brother.**  
John nodded once. **Great way to meet your family.** He felt like if he hung around Dirk long enough, it would become a running gag.  
He snickered, kissing his cheek. He made the letter sign for D, closed his fist with his thumb out and set it under chin, bringing it out quickly, then made Vs with both hands, tapping his his middle finger of his right hand against the index finger of his left. **D doesn't care.**  
"Not sure if that's a good thing or bad thing." John sighed. Jeez, and he had been so close too.  
Dirk's cheeks pinked slightly as he tapped the edge of his lips then pointed down at John's waist.  
john blinked, unsure of what he was being asked.  
He rolled his eyes, huffing a bit. It wasn't a word in ASL so it would have to be split into two words. He took his fist to his mouth, knuckles out to John, then blew out while moving his hand away and splaying out his fingers. Making both hands into fists, he laid his left hand flat and tapped the bottom of his right wrist on top of it sideways. **Blow job.**  
Oop, there went that red, John was once more in the running for county's prized tomato. "I uh...I mean...if...if youre okay with it."  
Dirk raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what he had said. He was pretty sure it was a yes but wasn't going to without being positive.  
realizing this, he nodded and signed **yes.**  
He nodded back, standing up, easily picking him up with him. He kissed his cheek again as he turned around and knelt down, setting him down in the chair.  
John shifted awkwardly in the chair til he was comfortable. Enter him in the county contest now, he had a chance of hearing. Dirk kissed him on the lips gently then went to his neck and started more little bites and sucks since he had more to reach then.  
John wrapped his arms around Dirk's back, lightly pressing his nails in.  
He smiled softly, reaching up and taking John's glasses, leaning back and replacing them with his own anime shades. A snort came before he began actually laughing, sitting on the floor to cough out his slightly harsh laugh, grinning. John looked fucking adorable. John blinked, then grinned. "...you doofus."  
His eyes were pinched from the laughter, so he didn't see what he said. He took John's glasses and put them on then stared around, continuing to laugh.  
John was nearsighted as fuck, so he had to lean forward to see Dirk in his glasses through the added darkness of shades. "pfffft. " he looked like a huge nerd.  
D came back downstairs there, walking over to them with a confused expression. Looking at the two of them, he just looked even more confused. Dirk's grin instantly fell, his laughter falling silent, the redness in his face remaining though. A moment pasted before he took John's glasses and held them up to him, D raised an eyebrow but humoured him and replaced his aviators with the glasses. Dirk was back to laughing, D snickered softly, rolling his eyes.  
John snorted. "Any more funny and he'll have a heart attack. "  
"Probably. Your name is John?" He looked at the younger male, taking off his glasses and holding them out to him.  
John nodded, removing Dirk's glasses and trading them for his own.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm D." He tucked the arm of Dirk's glasses into the collar of his shirt, watching his brother pant and wipe his eyes. "Are you colourblind?"  
That was quite the question to answer. "Ah well...i was...til Dirk hit his nose on my head."  
"Uh-huh. Why is that, do you think?"  
John looked to Dirk, blushed, then turned back to D. "I think its cause he's my soulmate. But yknow...he could always see color..."  
"That's because soulmates don't exist, John. All of us have always seen in colour and it's for the better. Are you staying for dinner?"  
His stomach sank a little. Fucking Striders. "I uh...itsup to him, I guess."  
D took his glasses from John, "You two are cute together. Have fun," he waved and headed out.  
John made a noncommital sound, sinking a bit into his own thoughts. They kept telling him soulmates didn't exist, and he was starting to believe it.  
Dirk got off the floor and kissed John, his smile finally going back to his usual impassive expression. He found he was expressing a lot around John.  
John smiled softly at the kiss, head cocking. It was intriguing how quickly he went from cute laughing dweeb to totally serious.  
The warmth that radiated off of John drew Dirk in each time he touched him, he didn't want to break the contact with him, practically addicted to the feeling in just a small kiss.  
John ran a hand through his hair, some words on the tip of his tongue. He swallowed them down quicky. It was way too soon.  
His smile turned to a smirk. First, he put his hands put down with his hooked fingers up to the ceiling, pulling his hands to his person. Next, he took his right hand, in a fist with only his pinky out, and held it in front of his mouth, moving it straight down to his chest. Last, he put his right hand flat down, moving it forwards a few inches, dipping it in the middle of the invisible path. **Want to skinny dip?**  
"What...really? Like?? Here?"  
He nodded, tugging at the bottom of his own shirt.  
"oh..." John tugged his own shirt up and off his head. Okay. Skinny dipping he could do.  
Dirk leaned forward and kissed his chest then stood up and motioned for him to follow. He walked to a door by the movie screen and slipped inside, switching on the light. The other room was huge, the smell of chlorine flooding in the moment the door was open, because of course the Striders had an indoor swimming pool. They were albino, after all.  
For some reason John was not at all surprised. He glanced at Dirk with a look that said 'really?' before turning away and stepping out of his pants and boxers. He stayed facing away, just a little embarrassed.  
He stripped quickly, leaving his clothes in the far corner. Slipping over to John, he wrapped his hands around his waist as he licked up his spin, smirking. He still hardly believes that John was nearly three years older than him.  
John shivered. The poor boy would just be perpetually red. John himself could hardly believe that Dirk wasnt the elder, with how he carried himself.  
Leaving him to recover himself, Dirk went over to the wall, switching a small switch that turned on lights in the pool, then slipped inside the deepest point. It was a 4ft-7ft pool that was stretched out quite a ways across the room. The water was heated as well, consider it was freezing in Washington and the Texans couldn't handle the cold at all.  
John gave himself a little pep talk before turning and heading to the pool, chin up. He had this. He was perfectly comfortable with his body.  
When he came to the edge of the pool, Dirk held up his hands to help him in the pool, respectfully keeping his eyes up on John's.  
John thanked him with one hand once he made it into the water.  
Dirk pointed at him then hooked his middle and pointer finger while pointing his knuckles to his own eyes. **You're blind.**  
"Yeah, its fine though..." he took the glasses off and set them down on the side of the pool. "Do you do this in a regular basis?"  
Dirk paused for a moment then pointed at the both of them and motioned at John's body and then his own, shaking his head. He didn't typically swim naked.  
"Huh. You totally just wanted to get me naked!" John joked to him before popping under the water and swimming off.  
He nodded his head and shrugged because, hey, that was totally true. He watched him swim for a moment, admiring his dark skin. It was obvious by the way he'd been standing and moving once without clothes he wasn't the most confident about his appearance. Dirk couldn't say he would understand why, but whatever, he wouldn't ask either. Inhaling, he curled down and swam to the bottom of the pool before heading toward the other end.  
Oddly enough, given his tendency to trip on land, John was pretty comfortable in the water. This came from summers at the community pool and water park visits with his dad, who felt it necessary to give his son the full suburban experience.  
The house they were currently living in was the most suburban the Striders had ever been and it wasn't even remotely. The closest to being suburban was the fact that the suburbs were near their near-mansion of a home. It could hardly be helped though.  
John swam to the bottom of the deep end, let out his air in bubbles, and then kicked his way slowly and languidly back to the surface.  
Dirk swam back up to him from behind, grabbing him and yanking him under the water quickly.  
He automatically took a breath and held it as he felt hands on him, amd then went totally limp in Dirk's grip. Haha nope, twas the jellyfish maneuver  
He exhaled to blow bubbles all over the back of John's head. He turned him around and grinned at him, his eyes easily opened under the chlorine water.  
It took John a moment to fully be able to open his eyes, when he did, he scowled slightly.  
He snickered, kissing him before his chest began to burn. He went up and popped both their heads out of the water, inhaling quickly.  
John gasped out a breath, wiping the water from his face.  
Dirk went back under water and continued to swim down at the bottom of the pool.  
John followed, shamelessly checking Dirk out as best as he could with his sad blind eyes.  
A while went by with the two enjoying one another calmly before they were interrupted by another brother. He had the same haircut as D with similar aviators but looked much more like Dirk in the face. He was between John's and Dirk's heights by almost perfectly half, as well.  
"Hey," he called, standing at the edge of the pool when John had his head out of the water, "D said that dinner is ready." Like the elder brother, he seemed unaffected by the stranger in his pool, but did shamelessly look him over. Not that it was noticeable with his shades. John squinted at this other person, basically a smaller version of the eldest strider with the blur tool applied to him as far as John was concerned. After a few seconds he became aware of his nakedness and dove for cover under the water.  
Okay, or you could just make a stupid fucking face then ignore me," he said to himself, frowning at the wave image of the dark-skinned male, moving his weight into his hip and crossing his arms over his chest. When Dirk came up, he looked to him, he signed the same statement he'd said to John. Dirk nodded and went to the edge, pulling himself out of the water.  
John hesitated to surface, staying under for a while minute til he ran out of air and had to go up once more.  
Hi again," he said, his frown deepening as he moved his attention from his stretching brother back to John, "Are you deaf too or just an ass?"  
...no but I guess it would make sense for you to assume so. Y'know, cause it takes one to know one." John pulled himself up and out of the pool, grabbing his glasses as he did.  
"What's that supposed to mean? You're the one that stared at me then just ignored me and went underwater. I'll let it pass that you made that face 'cause you're probably blind or whatever." His accent was significantly weaker than D's, hardly noticeable, only so at all at the moment because he was frustrated.  
John strode past him, shoving his wet hair back and pushing his glasses onto his face.  
"I'm talking to you, what's your problem?" He turned around to watch him, his cheeks becoming red, the freckles that dusted across his cheeks popping out.  
"I was ass fucking naked and I could feel your eyes on me. I dove just like any sane naked person would." He picked up his clothes and headed to Dirk.  
"You're naked in my house, it's hardly unreasonable for me to look at you. That doesn't excuse just ignoring me though. Why are you hanging out with my brother, you're like ten." Dirk kissed John's cheek when he came up to him, holding out a towel that he'd gotten from the rack at the wall, one already around his shoulders.  
John took the towel and thanked his boyfriend. "I'm twenty." Jesus did he really look that young?  
"That hardly changes my question. You look a lot like his ex-boyfriend, though, so that's probably his interest in you. I doubt he ever really ever got over Jake. Anyway, D told me to tell you guys dinner was ready." Quietly, he slipped back out of the room, closing the door behind himself a bit louder than necessary.  
John froze, chest tightening painfully. He swallowed hard and just got dressed, turning away from Dirk.  
Dirk blinked, noticing him becoming stiff. "You okay?" He asked softly, scrubbing his hair for a moment then dabbed his body. Unlike his younger and older brother, he had freckles across his entire body, including the tops of his feet, hands, and his ass. His younger only had freckles on his cheeks, their older had just about none.  
John nodded, avoiding his gaze. Of course he was fine. He had no reason to not be fine. Just...Dirk and Jake...? people had been calling Jake and John brothers for years and he had thought nothing of it til then.  
He looked him over, stepping in front of him and taking his arm to level a frown to him. "You don' look fine," he made a point to speak clearly, doing the best he could. "Dave say some'ing?" He was well aware that his younger brother wasn't the best with new people, always being overly rude. Dirk did too sometimes.  
John shook his head again, resisting the urge to step away from Dirk when he had been so hungry for his touch before. "Don't worry about it."  
His frown deepened, he was actually a bit offended. They were sort of dating, weren't they? Maybe he misunderstood. Dirk sighed through his nose, looking to the side then letting up and moving back around him, pulling on his clothes quickly and leaving into the theatre room.  
John sorta just crouched there for a minute or so, trying not to be dragged down by insecurity. It was hard. Dirk had literally no reason to go after him that day, especially not if he had made himself look crazy...except unless he looked like someone Dirk knew...and cared for. John stood once more and made his way out through the theatre into the hall.  
Dirk quickly went up to the main floor and then up to the next to get clean clothes. While in his room that looked like a bomb went off in, he sent John a text, since it would be easier than signing or saying it for both of them.  
DIRK: Are we in a relationship or am I reading to far into things? I'm confused now.  
In the past, he would just except he'd read to far in and not care about it but it felt different with John. His anxiety was hurting his chest and making his fingers shake a bit. He really hoped he hadn't been overstepping somewhere and upset John himself.  
John leaned against the wall and just stared at his phone. How would he answer this when he himself wasn't sure? He didnt want to believe that Dirk was the kind of person to settle for a replacement of someone else he loved. JOHN: if you want us to be.  
DIRK: That's hardly an answer. You have to want to be, John. The last guy I dated ignored me for like a month and a half and then said it was my fault, so I don't really like the ignoring and not telling side of things. You're not very good at lying, by the way, why were you upset all the sudden when we got out of the pool? Dave can be an asshole, I know.  
JOHN: i do want to be. and yeah, your brother is a huge asdhole... He hesistated a moment, thumbs hovering over the keyboard. JOHN: jake? he was the last guy?  
Dirk glared at his phone, his frustration and anxiety only getting worse. Of course Dave would bring up Jake, John looked like a fucking mini copy of him with blue eyes and less of a tanline. DIRK: Look, don't call my brother an asshole. He's bad around new people. And yeah, Jake and I dated in the past and he turned out to not really be the dating type, so we moved back to friends.  
A moment went before a second message came. DIRK: You aren't just a replacement, if that's what you're worried about, John. Okay?  
It didnt help his own anxiety one bit to know that Dirk knew what he had been worried about. JOHN: okay He didn't know what else to say.  
DIRK: Are you staying for dinner? I think it's ramen. Dirk came downstairs then, walking up to John just as he put his phone back into his pocket. He was frowning his brows together and under his glasses, his hands stuffed in his pockets so they weren't as noticeable as they twitched.  
John put a hand up to his face til he was sure Dirk was making eye contact with him. "Yes." it was a yes to more than just the dinner question.  
He didn't react for a moment then nodded his head to the side and led the way to their dining area. Dave was already seated, D was setting the table. Dave looked up from his phone, his cheeks becoming red as he stared at John behind his glasses then looked back down. Dirk raised an eyebrow, it would seem fluid and nonchalant to anyone else but to Dirk, Dave's motions were a bit jerkier than usual. He shrugged and pulled a chair out for john then left the room to help D set up.  
John refused to make eye contact with any of the other Striders, sitting down and fixing his eyes on the table.  
"Dirk seems frustrated about something," Dave said casually, keeping his head down but glancing over at him again for a moment. "Are you related to Jake or something? Cousin, I'm guessing?"  
"Yes. My older cousin." John still refused to look up.  
"Obviously. You're like a little-him that's a lot more American. You seem really anti-social, too."  
"Look, i'm not him. I never was him, so maybe stop comparing me to him." John finally looked up at him, azure eyes sharp.  
Dave's expression was impassive, he shrugged his left shoulder while continuing to text. "Okay, whatever. I was just saying, but you can calm down."  
"Yeah and I'm just saying." John looked about ready to just walk home so he didn't have to deal with Dave.  
"Sorry." He turned his head up to look at him properly, turning off his phone and putting it into his pocket, "Your name is John, right?"  
"Yes."  
"You can at least try to talk to me, relax a bit, maybe. Dirk likes you a lot."  
John didnt reply, just fixing his gaze back to the table.  
"Kay, guess you don't care about that either. What do you talk about? Anything? I see why he's interested, you're quiet and short. Nice change." He looked up when Dirk placed a plate with a fork, spoon, and knife set inside in front of him then moved around and set another set in front of John then disappeared back into the kitchen.  
"I don't know how to talk to you. I don't know how to talk to anyone I like's family, I never have before."  
"Well, I don't fucking know, responding to me and not just being an ass could work. Instead of looking at me as your new guy's family, I could be someone to talk to in general. But," he shrugged, his cheeks darkening a shade, "you know, you do you."  
"If I'm gonna be less of an ass I'm gonna need you to return the favor."  
Dave raised an eyebrow, "That's mature, telling a fifteen year old not to be an ass when I'm just being fifteen. You're twenty, you should automatically be the more civil one, don't you think, Johnny-boy?"  
"If the fifteen year old is so self-aware as to try and tell a twenty year old what he should and shouldn't do then he should know damn well how not to be a shit, don't you think?" John was having none of Dave's shit.  
He smirked slightly then went back to neutral instantly. "Fair enough. Are you Dirk's fuck-buddy or are you two actually going to try and date?"  
"That is none of the fifteen year old's business."  
"Dirk was jacking him off in the theater when I got home," D said nonchalantly, setting a dish in the centre of the table, turning his attention to John. "No secrets in this house, man, not cool." He left again.  
"I have a name, ya know," Dave said with an eyeroll.  
"So does Voldemort, people dread using it." John glared in the general direction of the eldest Strider.  
"So, do you just automatically not like D and I? 'Cause that's definitely an issue, man. Dirk won't stay with you long at all if you can't handle all of us," Dave said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh I can handle you both, I just don't particularly care for you right now, and you have done nothing but give me reasons not to." John shrugged.  
"I haven't done anything to make you not like me, besides be honest. Striders are always honest, for instance, you have a nice body and I was definitely checking you out. Still, it isn't unexpected since you were naked," he shrugged. "You're being over dramatic, you need to relax more."  
"Dirk said to stop trying to scare off his new boyfriend," D called from the kitchen. Dave scoffed.  
John fiddled with his fork, going silent once more.  
There was a silence for a few moments before Dave pulled his phone back out and simply said, "Sorry."  
"thanks."  
"Thanks?"  
"Sorry was all you had to say."  
"That's the second time I've said sorry, why is it just now getting attention?  
"'Cause as soon as you said sorry the first time you countered it with something else."  
He hummed, "Okay then."  
"Dave, why are you so red? Are you sick again," D asked as he came with Dirk and sat down, Dirk setting down cups while D set down a jug of water and apple juice.  
"Fuck you, that's why. I'm fine." Dave put his phone back into his pocket and quickly got a glass of apple juice then filled his plate with the noodles. D rolled his eyes.  
Dirk sat down next to John, tapping his fingers quickly on the table. With his hair then dried and without product, it sat smoothly down on his shoulders, his bangs moved back and tucked behind his ear.  
John relaxed juat slightly in Dirk's presence. His hair fluffed out and curled around his ears and drooped over his forehead. He looked a little like a startled poodle midway through blowdrying.  
Dirk looked over at John, examining his hair. He hadn't realised before it was curly. Maybe it was just like that when it was wet. He raised his brows as he pointed at John. He took his right hand and brought it in front of his chin, opening and closing his fingers to his thumbs twice then pulled his hand away from him. He wasn't sure if John would actually know the sign though. **Are you Jewish?**  
It took him a moment. In ASL they had a quiz on religions in ASL. "Uh...not that U know of..." John didn't know his mom, only knew that she was a darker woman, and his dad didn't really divulge his past.  
"I think that's something you would know," Dave said with a snort.  
Dirk shrugged, excepting the answer. He took John's plate and served him then himself, starting to eat quickly.  
John ate at his own pace, just quietly observing the rest of the table's occupants.  
Dirk and Dave both ate with their backs slouched, Dave having his elbows on the table as well, while D sat perfectly straight. All three of them ate quickly with large bites, as if if they didn't eat it fast enough, it would be taken away from them. They didn't really make eye contact, all having their eyes down on the food, and stayed quiet.  
John sat up straight, but not as ramrod as D, and ate with normal bites. Their behavior worried John, and was sorta telling of how they had been once before.  
"So John, Dirk informed me that you're twenty," D started casually, lifting his gaze to the shortest male, "are you in school?"  
"Yes." John nodded. "...music scholorship."  
Dave looked up, intriqued. "Can you elborate? What are you majoring?" D continued, not speaking while chewing.  
"I'm actually majoring in performance arts and composition, but I'm aiming for application of aerodynamic physics."  
"I work with movies, so I could probably help you with the preforming arts part. Did Dirk really come into one of your classes unnoticed?"  
"Yep. Just strode on in and plopped down next to me."  
Dave and D both chuckled, Dave's weaker than his. "That sounds like Dirk. He enjoys school to much, he wants to join college for the hell of it. Knowing him, he would be spending his days correcting the professors."  
"He was almost to that point, John relayed his story of Dirk doing the whole answering every question correctly through John. "The professor thinks I'm a genious now and he won't hear otherwise.  
"Yeah, he can fuck people over like that. Just take him to class with you every day, it'll give him a reason not to be here all the time and.." his words trailed off, making Dave look at him and then to Dirk, which was what D was staring at. Dirk was eating with his right hand while his left scratched the side of his head, his eye, his jaw, his neck, cheek, chest, basically the whole side of his body, all while bouncing his foot. "And you could continue to be smart in class."  
John looked from D to Dirk, confused. "Yeah I could use the grade." He returned his attention back to his nearly empty bowl. What was up with these Striders?  
Dave stood up suddenly, taking D's dishes with his own as he absconded to the kitchen. "Is there anything we or I should know about you right off the bat?" The oldest inquired.  
"I'm apparently lying about my age and I' m actually twelve?" John set his fork down. "Sside from the fact that I'm deathly allergic to peanuts, no, not really."  
"Well that explains why you gave Dirk almond cookies and effectively confused the fuck out of him the other night. Why are you saying you're lying about your age? You're just short."  
"I'm not short you guys are just unusually tall!"  
"Yeah, that's fair. Striders are tall," he shrugged, standing up. "Nice meeting you, John," he said before leaving and going upstairs. Welp. That was that, he guessed. John looked from Dirk to Dave. Striders didn't like having secrets kept from them, but seemingly loved keeping them from others. But of course, John didn't and wouldn't pry. Dave walked back in and got more dishes then went to the kitchen again. It was his day to do dishes. Dirk looked over at John, the scratching slowing and stopping, he placed his left hand down on the table as he smiled a bit. John gave a slight smile, reaching out to him. He took the last bite of his food then set down his fork and pointed at John's dishes, brows raised in question. "I can take them." he murmured, signing **I'm done.** Dirk shook his head and stood up, taking both of their dishes and went to the kitchen. John looked around awkwardly at the empty room. He came back and took the cups and remaining dishes, putting them on the counter. Walking up to John again, he took his chair and pulled it back away from the table, lifting and tilting it to shake him out of the chair. John stumbled forward to his feet, chuckling. "Jesus, Dirk." He silently laughed, setting the chair aside. In a moment, he had John up in his arms and was heading up the stairs that D had just gone up a few moments before. John huffed indignantly. "i can walk." he didn't mind it though, being carried. He took them to his bedroom, which seriously was a huge mess. It was just as bad as the garage, if not worse. Though, it wasn't as legitimately dangerous. There were hats, little puppets, and clothes and trash all over the floor and every surface there could be, including on top of the microwave he had on top of his dresser. He had a huge television on the wall with stereo speakers all throughout the room. His bed was a king size but the blankets were all thrown onto the floor with the rest of everything. In the corner was a robot about the same height of John, a square body and comical arms and face. He had a desk up against one of the windows across the room from the door with blue prints, pencils, pens, tools, and the marionette puppet, CAL, from earlier. Dirk dropped John on the bed, shut the door, then flopped down beside him with a sigh. john sat up after the initial bounce, the neat freak instilled in him by dad wad utterly horrified. He resisted the urge to get up and start cleaning for him. He wrapped his arm around him and pulled him down to lay down again, removing his sunglasses and set them aside. John moved his own glasses, silently praying the room wouldnt swallow them up. "Can you," he cleared his throat a bit, "s'ay for uh bi'?" He was pretty sure he said that well. "Sure." he murmured, signing **yes.** He was getting far better at ASL with Dirk than he ever had in school. Dirk pulled him over him, curling his legs up and resting his head on John's chest. He was taller by far but he still liked to cuddle like he was the smaller person. It relaxed him for reasons he didn't really know. John didn't mind one bit, and simply wrapped his arms around dirk and running his fingers through the male's hair. He laid loosely atop him, breathing softly with his eyes closed but didn't really go to sleep. He had trouble falling asleep any earlier than two in the morning without some sort of medicine, but he enjoyed relaxing with people. John breathed evenly, oddly enough rather comfortable, messy room forgotten. In their time resting, Dirk let his thoughts wonder. Mostly to relationships. Jake was still his friend, best friend, if he had to use such a juvenile term. They spoke just about every day, video chatting whenever they both had time, usually for only a few minutes though. Dirk had fallen pretty hard for Jake pretty quickly, believing himself to have found who he was going to be with forever by age 13. He asked Jake to be his boyfriend and was genuinely surprised when Jake had said yes. The first month went well, Jake even came and visited him. The second, Jake had become.. distracted and ended up basically not speaking to Dirk at all for nearly two whole months. When Dirk had actually confronted him on it, Jake claimed that Dirk was the issue for not being open about his feelings and pushing Jake away from him. They got into a pretty bad fight and broke up, not speaking for several months before Jake apologised. They were friends again and Dirk was well over him but then John decided to pop up and his emotions were confused. He had definitely been over Jake for over a year by then but he just had to meet Jake's cousin that looked just like him. John was different though, Dirk never experienced heat with Jake. He never felt draw in and a need to be close to him, just a want. He needed to be close to John, the heat was addicting. John also let his thoughts wander. He had never really truly dated anyone, since he had been of the belief that everyone had a soulmate. It wasn't that he had been holding out so much as he didn't want to get in the way of anyone else and their future soulmate. He didn't want to fall for someone in black and white only to be left behind when color bloomed to their eyes but not his. To say that he was awkward with relationships in general was an understatement but with Dirk it felt easy, almost too easy. The casualness with which they touched, the heat thay drew them to each other like moths to flame...John felt like that sensory overload from the first day carried over and evolved. All he knew for sure was that being with Dirk was something he loved. A couple hours pasted with Dirk in twilight against him, finally lifting his head and looking at John. Blue eyes were always nice but John's were ridiculously dark, he was like a sea witch and had the waters in his irises. He shifted to sit on John's waist, his chin on his chest so he was staring up at him. John stared back down at him, a bemused smile quirking at his lips. "hiya?" Dirk's eyes were striking to John, eye contact something that he seemingly only showed to people he cared for to some degree. "Do you li'e.." he hesitated, having to focus a bit more, "c-collars?" He wasn't sure if it had come out properly. "Collars? Huh...I mean...I see chicks wear them all the time and they're pretty cute, I guess." Dirk stared for a long moment before squinting in confusion, "What?" John stared back, just as confused, then signed, moving his hands up where Dirk could see. **You said collars, did you mean colors?** He nodded, flushing some, "Cuh..lars?" He raised an eyebrow- apparently he didn't know how to say the word as well as he thought. John nodded, a little smile on his face. Pretty close. "Yeah." **I love them. They are bright.** He smiled in return, resting his chin back down with a nod of his head. John's hand went back into Dirk's hair.v "'Ur eyes 'r preddy," he said carefully. "Thank you! So are yours." And his hair. John was in love with it. Dirk smiled, wetting his lips a bit. He scooted forwards a hair, kissing him. John bent into the kiss, savoring that warmth. He got up with a sigh, moving his hair out of his face. He hated his hair while it was unstyled but it was to late in the evening to style it, it wouldn't make sense. John hummed, taking a moment to stretch out, back arching and hands going up above his head He went over and looked at the blueprints on the desk, wrapping Cal around him again. He had to get to work for the day. But..John was really distracting. John curled up facing Dirk, eyes shutting. He didn't sleep though, just chilled. He walked back over and shook him them pointed to the door of his room. Ya don't gotta go home but you gotta get the hell outta here. John blinked for a moment before rolling out of bed and heading for the door. He followed behind him since he worked in the garage and not his room. It struck him as they walked how quiet the house was. Dave exited his room, which was just across from the stairs, while they were just reaching them. He glanced at John then straightened his back and moved downstairs, leaving his door open by mistake. His own room was matched with Dirk's on how much of a mess it was, but he had a sea of wires all throughout his room to compensate for his turntables, computer, and darkroom. John said nothing, hanging back to follow behind Dirk. Dad said not to go peeking into people's private domains. Dirk shut his door then went downstairs, then down the next and through the door they had first entered, putting them back into the hazardous garage. John tiptoed around the mess, wary. He turned around and walked backwards as he signed to John. He first pointed at the shorter male then moved his hands down to the side, his right hand at his hip and his left a bit higher at his belly button, then moved them both up and over to his left shoulder, pointing behind it with his thumbs. He raised his brows and tilted his head. **Are you leaving?** John stopped in a little patch of clean floor. **If you need me to.** He shrugged, he wouldn't be able to pay much attention to John while he worked but if he was fine with the silence, he didn't care. Dirk went to his workbench and picked up Sawtooth's head, sliding Cal to side beside him. John sat down on a crate near the wall and just went back to chilling, comfortable just having Dirk near him. He hooked the head up to a laptop and began programming it, his fingers quickly moving across the keyboard with ease. John observed Dirk for a while, intrigued with how quickly and calmly. He started drifting, head slumping to the wall. Dirk worked for a few hours, shifting from the robot head to his actual work. Looking back at John, he snorted. Awh, he fell asleep. That looked entirely uncomfortable. "John," he grunted out, taking an oil-stained rag and throwing it at him. John jumped, practically falling off his crate. He grumbled at dirk, disoriented. A grin came, accompanied with a chuckle. "Wan' a ride?" "huh?" whoop dirty thoughts. John had been having a very interesting dream He rolled his eyes and walked over to him, taking the rag to wipe off his hands while stepping outside and going to his car. Come on, John, no choice now. John stood and followed after him, wiping sleep from his eyes. Dirk, being the intelligent he was, left his keys in his car. He trusted Washington. Totally didn't just forget them So, he slipped into the car and started it up, the music blasting out instantly. John winced at the sudden blast, climbing in after Dirk. Noticing the reaction, he turned off the music and quickly pulled out, heading to John's apartment. He felt a little bad for his own reaction and turned the radio back on. Dirk slapped John's hand away, frowning as he turned it back off. He took his fist with his thumb out under his chin, jerking it out then tapping his index finger to the back of his other hand on the wheel, and pointed at the radio. **Don't touch radio.** John said nothing, brows furrowing. He turned to face the window. He wasn't sulking, not at all. Was he pouting? Dirk raised an eyebrow, glancing at him a few times. Why was he so upset? He was just being weird. For some reason john Jelt like he had to be careful with what he did and said. Taking his eyes from John finally, he gasped and instantly slammed down his breaks. His breaks were fantastic, but he had been going up in the nineties on the empty road so stopping so suddenly caused (physics) him to smack his face into the steering wheel, his head rapidly spinning. On the road had been a dog, which ran off. John gave a yelp as he was jerked forward and then back at a weird angle, making him smack the back of his head on the window by the headrest of his seat. Groaning, John reached up to rub his head. He turned to dirk and touched his shoulder. He flinched away from John, his eyes wide as he began panting quickly. He gripped the steering wheel tightly in his hands to keep them from shaking, his foot pressing the break all the way down, as he tried to ground himself from his anxiety and breathe. He was fine beyond his nose rebruised. John pressed closer to the car door, trying to give him space. He stayed silent, head pounding. Slowly, his panting died down and the swirling from slight whiplash died down. He glanced at John then slipped out of the car to check that his tires were alright, making sure to put the car into park. John sat and waited, quiet and worried. The car was fine so he assumed he hadn't hit the dog, thankfully. He walked back into the car and gave his attention to John. He pointed at John then placed his left hand flat, his palm up to the roof of the car, sort of slicing the side of his right hand against his palm a couple times then left his hand pointing up over his other. **Are you alright?** He rubbed his fist into his chest, **I'm sorry.** John nodded. **I'm okay. Just shaky.** He pointed at John then tapped his own head, frowning. **On the door. Doesn't hurt. Not a lot, at least.** He rubbed his chest with his fist again, **I'm sorry.** He pointed out to the road, brought his hand to his shoulder and waved his fingers in a curling motion. He pointed up while pinching his thumb to the other fingers, made an O with his hand, then pointed his thumb and index finger to the side while nearly touching. **There was a dog.** **I saw.** John nodded, hand going up to his head again. It was a dull throbbing now, but didn't hurt as much as on impact Dirk looked him over, raising his brows in silent question to make sure he was okay. Another nod. He was mostly just stunned and tired. He sighed though his nose, putting the car back into drive and continuing on the road- at the speed limit, for once. John kept his eyes on the window, breathing evenly. He was asleep a few moments later. When they arrived at his apartment, Dirk got out of the car carefully and moved around the car, opening John's door slowly. John didn't even wake up then. He wasn't concussed, thank goodness, just old fashioned fatigued. God. He sighed and rolled his eyes, getting John out and heading up to his apartment. However, considering he didn't have a key and was holding a person, that was about when he needed to wake John. He was nice though. In the sense that just started shaking his arms around. John flailed with a cry, once again disoriented and irritable. He blinked at dirk, glasses askew. He chuckled softly, smiling while bringing him higher and kissing his forehead. He then nodded his head to the door of his apartment. John looked at the door for a moment like it was a foreign object that held many secrets before digging into his pocket and pulling out the key. Post sleep John was an odd creature. Dirk watched him with amusement. He almost wanted to sleep over again to watch him be all groggy more. He lowered him so he could unlock the door then opened it himself, walking inside while still holding the shorter male. John had actually been prepared to be dropped when they entered but okay this was fine too. He walked to John's bedroom and set him in his bed. John clung to him anyway. He grunted but then chuckled and plopped his body down onto him. He sighed happily, holding him tight. Dirk shifted around until he comfortable on him. "'M I allow' ta leave?" "No," he purred. He was only half joking. He rolled his eyes and dramatically sighed then kissed him gently. John smiled with his lips against Dirk's. Dirk placed his arms at either side of John's head, pressing their bodies closer together with his shins on the bed, snuggly against his thighs with their hips together. John grinned up at him. Winter nights would be great with Dirk. Screw a heater, they could just cuddle. Calmly from John's lips, he nestled into his neck and relaxed atop him. John tilted his head to the side, hands going back to Dirk's hair their new favorite place. Apparently he would be sleeping over. Thinking about it, he realised he had left his phone at home. Oh well, D and Dave wouldn't wonder to much. John felt a little moment of guilt for monopolizing Dirk's time so much, but swuashed it. If Dirk didn't want to be there then he would have said so...right? It wasn't very late whatsoever, just past ten, but John's warmth relaxed him to the point of actually being tired and, soon enough, falling asleep. John followed suit not long after, eyes closing and staying closed.


End file.
